


Oath of Ashes

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Summer - Crown of Theros [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Omnic Crisis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 智械危机paro主线part1，义体改造雀&黑客修。部分未来年代时间点及科技树参考《守望先锋》，但不涉及OW相关人物和剧情。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Chapter 1

_我在马洛区见到了一个有趣的家伙。_

_说是“有趣”，也不过是相对而论。新坎特伯雷的一切都着实没意思得很，从年久失修的老房子上的滴水兽，到混居的贫民区。东侧的马洛区能叫你找见一切你想得到的人种，北非的、东亚的，同样从另一片大陆跑来的欧罗巴人。人们会因为各种缘由离开旧的居所，远离他们出生的地方去往别处，驻扎下来繁衍生息，久而久之也只能从面孔特征上分辨出他们原本的归属地。那或许是一代人以前的事情，也可能是两代或者更多。但无论如何，新坎特伯雷的所有人都和这座城市本身一样无趣。_

_即便是在鱼龙混杂的马洛区，他们的行为模式也着实单一得很。他们在栖居的地方做黑商，樱矿的流通养活了半个片区，剩下半个片区的人则靠注射剂的买卖活下来。东海岸最大的地下市场，两者均是，所有人都安于现状，不安于现状的人也会被他的家人、邻里、合作伙伴给劝服下来。新坎特伯雷走不出年轻面孔，所有的血液流通都来源于外界，外界输送进新鲜血液来，然后死在这儿。_

_除非着眼于某一个体，否则这里甚至编不出什么有趣的故事，而一百人一千人的故事都差不得太远。适合当作消遣，不适合大书特书，记下来后一个月内就会变得不值一提。我留意上那家伙是为了打发时间。这是从深层睡眠里醒来的第四十三天，距离我的回收周期还有半个月多一点儿。这里距新卡美洛只有不到一百公里远，计划周详后完成任务最多只需要两个晚上，算上来回路程和甩脱追击的时间也绰绰有余。所以我还能在这附近继续打发时间，盯着一个稍微有趣些的家伙看，等到夜间再回到查理区的住处去。_

_那家伙从地下室的出口爬出来时，我恰好在对街的楼顶上监听完了一个街区外的运输线交易。这是借机前往新卡美洛的第三条捷径，但最近运输线上换了头目，可靠程度下降了不少，该从计划列表里删去。评估还没开始，他就摇摇晃晃出现在了积水的石板路上，挨着涂鸦墙走了段路。他头发上压着一顶褪色的棒球帽，衣袖耷拉到手肘，露出的半拉胳膊白得晃眼。即便马洛区游荡的高个儿北欧人也不少，头发和脸孔都像少了一层着色，那苍白肤色也不太常见，像是在久不见天日的地方闷了太长。病房里的倒霉蛋，地下室里的耗子，或者两者均是。他的鼻梁骨上架了副过大的墨镜，只露出了下半张脸。如果他的衣袖再长些，看上去就真是个畏光的可怜虫了。_

_他的下颌骨形状很尖，那令他看上去很年轻，像个未经过社会洗练的学生。比二十岁更大，看他垂下肩膀走路的模样能加到二十五。在这个距离上我没法判断得更加具体。他走了大概十步远，他背后的大门就开了。门里出来两个男人，身量和他差不多高，肩膀则要宽厚不少。棒球帽小子没有搭理他们，自顾自地走路，直到他们大声叫喊出来。“喂！”他们嚷嚷道，“嘿！金斯莱！”他停住步子，转过身，一只手抽出衣兜，友善地碰了碰帽檐。_

_“是我。”他开口了，是音调柔软的法语，“你们又是谁呢？新邻居？”_

_叫住他的那两人一前一后地哼出鼻音，矮点儿的那个抄起了胳膊。“老邻居。”他说，“半年前你还不在这里。”_

_“啊，特纳家的两兄弟。”戴帽子的金斯莱说。他换回了不列颠尼亚人的母语，重心也从一条腿换到了另一条上。“事实上，恰好半年前我就在了。”他解释道，“我买下这个小地窖的时候，卖主提过一句楼上的两位会在医院多待一阵子，所以我没法及时去拜会。现在我想也许，欢迎回家？”_

_“这可不是什么小地窖，法佬。”另一个特纳说，“这是老乔什躲债的地方，比你能找到的许多窝点都舒适宽敞。他被丢进拉马克河之后，这地方就归我们了。谁胆子大到找了个冤大头来？卡尔顿？巴兹？沃克？”_

_“我猜是最后一个吧。”金斯莱说，尽管这名字听上去一点儿都不像法兰西产物，“这很好，至少终于解释了那个低过头的售价。我还想着就算里头死过人也不该折价到三成呢。”_

_矮个子特纳撩起了外衣。那底下有枪，显而易见。马洛区或许人人都有这玩意，除了十岁以下扛不住后坐力的孩子。“如果你不听话，你马上也要去跟死人作伴了。”这个特纳说，“给你半天时间，带着你的妞滚出去。”_

_“这可不好说。”金斯莱回答他，“是这样的，她向来都不怎么听我的话。恐怕更不听别人的。”_

_落单的这家伙看上去没带枪，至少不在腰间，看起来也没能压在帽子底下。在他完全不摆妥协姿态的情况下，那番发言很容易把人激怒。所以特纳的那把枪给亮了出来，握在手里，比着了他的脑袋。然后是第二把，显然高个儿的那个也带了武器。金斯莱在原地没动弹，我在盘算我站在那儿的话该怎么尽快放翻那两个恶棍。_

_“好吧——停下、停下。”金斯莱举起手，“另外，我口袋里只有二十块，似乎买不了我的命。”_

_“你的命也不值钱。”矮个子特纳说，“但还是太少了，老兄。给你十秒钟想一句话出来，筹码足够我们放下枪。”_

_是我站在那儿的话，十秒钟足够让他们变成两具尸体，每个人脑门上都扣着他们自己的枪眼儿。我在这里也办得到，借助构成我一边眼球的那些小东西，在这个距离上开枪甚至用不着瞄准镜。但我不打算插手，现在还不打算。马洛区每天都有大把的倒霉鬼，从枪膛里射出去的子弹起码有一打，一旦见习惯了，任谁也不会有插手的兴趣。_

_金斯莱花了三秒钟摘下墨镜，花了七秒钟说完他的话。“希望你们作为邻居能友善点，并少来管我的闲事。”他说。_

_这个距离上我能捕捉到他的声音，轻飘飘的，毫无威慑力，就像寻常聊天里邀请友人去街角喝上一杯。就在这时，监测器传来了警报，直接在我眼睛里标识出了红点和线框。而那两个特纳抖了抖肩膀，放下了枪，嘟嘟囔囔地垂下手去，一并向他道了句下午好。_

_“你们也好。”金斯莱彬彬有礼道，把墨镜摁回鼻梁上，目送他们两个转身回了屋子。锁定框在他身上停留了一阵，不久又沉寂下去。上载给我的数据库不够完整，因而也识别不出他的身份。_

_这就是有趣之处了。内室的卒子应该还没铺散到这一带来，我却在这里遇见了其中一个。身具契印力量的人，藏在人群当中，窝在不见天日的地下空间，很像是那伙人的作风。内室的档案从未完整公开过，我也不确定我是否有权干涉他的行动。_

_他可能身具其它任务，可能只是借助任务的名义出来休假。就像我所拥有的两个月的活动周期，实质上的干活儿最多只需要其中一周。无论如何，这不过是个意外，叫我在第四十三天看到了一些有趣的东西，并不影响我或者他任何一方随后的日程安排。大门关闭后他重新垮下肩膀，拖沓地背过身去，继续贴在涂鸦墙边缓慢溜达，把漆画和不详的深咖污渍都甩在后头。_

_“去跟死人作伴。”他嘀咕道，声音很小，但我还能听见，“这可不是什么有用的威慑。”_

_他的衣服下没有枪，两只手臂都属于正常人，看上去不像参与过任何强化计划，仅有的武器是藏在墨镜底下的东西。他的黑发一直垂到后颈，发尾稍微打着卷儿，看上去可能过长了。在这个距离上，在他毫无防备的情况下，想杀掉他是件很容易的事情。不需要警告，不需要威慑，不需要等他开口说话。_

_但那不是我的目标所在。进行可能性评估无妨，真正采取行动毫无意义。_

_一个街区外的监听目标结束了短暂休息，开始向北移动了。尽管我基本决定要放弃这个方案了，事情也不能就此中断。代步的机车在楼栋下好好安放着，考虑到现在还是白昼，我最好以正常些的形式下楼，翻到墙体外侧的楼梯上再好端端往下走。戴帽子的家伙走远了，瘦弱、无害、不堪一击。我从天台边缘翻身下去的时候，有那么一秒钟，我好奇起他仅有的武器原本的模样。_

_我不知道这念头是从哪来的，但在那一秒里，我觉得那可能是双挺漂亮的眼睛。_

 

越过悬索桥，到达拉马克河的另一端，查理区的港口正在装载新货。这是个休息日，轨道列车从桥下飞驰而过时，隐约能听见绵长的汽笛声。“老港口快关闭了。”坐在近车门处的老头儿说。他接下去唠叨了一些它的往事，它在本世纪初起到的效用，货物装载量的变迁，水手们来了又去，一部分退役的海军到了这里又离开。“离开”不过是个说法，城里的住民都知道那是指城郊的墓地。无论如何，大半个世纪过去后，从最后一次仅由人类参与的战争中幸存下来的军队中人也所剩无几了。

坐在老人一旁的姑娘只得耐心听着。她陪着笑脸，从本世纪初流传的玩笑话听到关于这一年阅兵礼的议论。距离阅兵礼还远，但老一辈人已经开始神经兮兮地念叨了，好像但凡哪一届仪式上真正出现了智械兵团，对于这古老帝国来说就是一场灭顶之灾。这类担忧论调从三十年前就已出现，时至今日还有增无减。夏莉耐着性子等候到列车到站，目送这位上了年纪的先生慢悠悠起身，在刚刚靠岸的这一站下了车。车门关上时她松了口气，小声抱怨了一句“我还是受不了过多抱怨”。

她身边的空位被一个年轻人填补了。他将帽子摘到膝上，墨镜推到额顶。“放松点，小姐。”他轻快地说，“大部分人都会有被时代抛下的那一天的，那总是叫人不太好受。”

她惯常不太喜欢应付这类开始得过于突兀的话题，但谈及此事还是忍不住翻起了眼睑。“我知道，我了解。我的论文课题曾经让我跑遍了退伍军人区。”她替自己辩解道，“我从来都不是不尊敬他们。”

“不、不，我没在指责你。”年轻人讶异道。他搓了搓自己的鼻翼，拢下的手掌掩住嘴唇轻咳了一声。“这真是个糟透了的对话开头方式，是不是？”

“如果你意不在搭讪的话，”夏莉缓和了表情，“大概就不是了。”

这话把对方逗乐了。他转过脸来，对上她目光时陡然一怔。他的瞳孔收缩了一下，眉头也蹙紧了一瞬。常人不会留意到这点儿微表情变化，然而夏莉给他这古怪反应记上了一笔。她知道寻常人因看见漂亮姑娘而惊讶时是个什么反应，这显然挨不上边。

年轻人很快换回了友善笑容，叫对话得以正常进行下去。“你研习历史？”他问。他还在惊讶，夏莉听出来。他将诧异成分小心地掩饰了起来，好像事情和他所预料的有所出入。她又记了一笔，并在膝头摆正了单肩包置放的角度。

“一部分兴趣所在。”她说。

“真有趣。”那个乘客说。他的话音变得含混，表意模棱两可，接下来就该是抛出一个能叫人信服的说法了。“没有冒犯的意思，女士。”他说，“只是我最近正好在寻求一些关于近代史的资料，如果能有相关人士帮忙的话就再好不过了。不介意的话，我能冒昧地请您搭把手吗？”

要么是个惯常行事精巧的骗子，夏莉想，要么他说的全是事实。一个心事重重的外来客，多半如此。贸然判定意图不是个好选择。“人们不总是向认识不过半分钟的人求援的。”她回答他。那人又笑了，这回看上去倒挺真诚。

“或许我比较勇于尝试。”

“或许你对此根本不抱希望。”

“差不多。”他承认道，“如果你在这里拒绝我，我就去寻找别的方案。”

这坦诚稍稍为他赢来了一丝好感，尽管这好感也来得足够古怪。他看上去有些眼熟，夏莉留意到。她相当肯定自己不是头一次见到这张脸，或至少是在某处见过类似的。她看着他的眼睛，它们是紫色的，稀罕而漂亮。她将疑点和微薄的信任编织在一块儿，耗了些沉默的工夫完成了决定。“加雷西亚大学。”她告诉他，“历史系在读。如果你真打算调查什么陈年旧事，或许我可以给你在图书馆里指路。”

“也许。”年轻人说。他松了口气，在夏莉递出手机时报以感激微笑。“目前来说，”他很快键入了一连串号码，“我也没有特别明确的目的——顺便一说，兰佩路基。”他将手机还到她手中，于是她看见他柔软发音的拼写方式。

“菲内特。”夏莉回答他，按下了拨打键。兰佩路基挂掉了通话，自顾自地进行了保存输入。她用余光瞥去，一个字母也没拼错。

“菲内特。”他重复道。列车再度减速时他站起身，摊手示意自己即将到站。“我该把询问女士名字的机会留到下次。”

他的手掌很干净，粗略看去没有令人生疑的部分。文书工作，敲打键盘，充其量干些类似的活儿。没有油墨、漆料、硝灰或任何异物，没有在特定部位磨损出的茧。他从马洛区出来，除去那顶褪色的帽子之外并不太像那儿的人。

当然，谁都无法判定马洛区到底能汇聚多少怪胎。夏莉目送这陌生人消失在闭拢的车门后，随后便收回目光沉思起来。一次意外邂逅，以还算不错的形式告终，二十来岁的姑娘总会有几次类似的经历。如果不是事情有些不同寻常。

他的眼睛是紫色的，她想。稀罕、漂亮而特别。

 

查理区没什么收获，这令人有些沮丧。他出行的目的本就不多，不多意味着无限接近于零，也意味着他难能成行一回而无所斩获会叫人加倍烦闷。近中午时他监听到了一则流言，声称半个月内新卡美洛会出现一起刺杀。有关都城的消息总是很多，往往真假难辨，一条一条筛查都会叫人忙个底朝天。只是这回的信息源更有趣些，他们说教团派出了杀手，恐怕也没特别费心隐藏自己的行迹。就在这座城市内，就在拉马克河的西岸。前些日子工业区出现了几具尸体，看上去像是机械的手笔。

培养智械杀手的组织很多，教团并不是嫌疑最确凿的那个。他到达现场时附近已被清理过，这让他不禁懊恼起在流言开始散布时未加注意来。可供辨识的痕迹不多，现场观察可能还不如渗入街区警局的档案库来得有用。他在这儿耗掉了小半个下午，又难得起兴步行闲逛了一阵。长河西岸的工业区与学区相距很远，当中被商产和居民带隔开。这一带的居民住房比城市东部的要新，但也是平顶的公寓楼居多。这一带至少在白昼里没太多枪声，最大的骚动也不过是临街踢球的孩子一脚飞去弄碎了玻璃。房屋顶上有人在奔跑，多半是为了从哪儿抓下自家的猫。

“再把屋里的东西叼出来就减餐。”他隐约听见了恐吓。这让他嘴角弯了弯，朝那方向瞧了一眼。时间不早了，太阳还晃眼，他只看见剪影伫立在方顶上，成为古怪崎岖的线条。墨镜也没多大帮助，于是他将它架到帽檐上方，在阳光开始向温柔暮色过渡前寻找起可以进食的地方来。

查理区没什么收获。新卡美洛的安保工作轮不到他来操心，无论枪口瞄准谁都是如此。人总是会在一些无谓的事情上耗费心神，但只要都城里值得挂念的对象还留下一个，他就不能完全无动于衷。然而在他回程的时候，也只得安慰自己这一趟出行的全部价值体现在去时的路途当中。他的号码簿里多了一行，一个美丽的巧合，叫他脱口道出了他许久未用过的一个称呼。

历史系学生，他思索着。而不是某个运动项俱乐部的成员。所以巧合多半也只是巧合，能重叠上一部分影子已属不易。

他回到住处的时候，迎接他的是一声懒洋洋的问候。他从桌几上收拾起空掉的纸盒，把它塞进了门口的垃圾袋。“我不在的时候，有人来找过你麻烦吗？”他开口道。沙发上的女人伸了个懒腰，她对面亮着屏幕的电视正播报着一场日内瓦的国际会晤详情。

“如果你记得的话，你不在的时候似乎很少，我出门的次数还比你多。”她回答他，“所以当然，没有。过去没有，今天也一样。”

“好吧。”鲁路修说，向上比出一指，“楼上的住户搬回来了，为了避免麻烦我就多下了道令。”

“很明智。”女人说，金色的眼睛转了一转，“虽然我还是觉得你有些谨慎过头。”

她在开始发布重复过多次的言论、引得他不厌其烦地反驳之前就明智地打住了话头，并抛来了一个责怪眼神。鲁路修耸起肩膀，决定实话实说。“接下来一阵子我大概会外出得勤快些。”他告诉她，“照管好这地方，和你自己。”

“怎么忽然来了兴致？”她撑起半身，状似不满地撅了会儿嘴，“你是找到了一个新的约会对象吗？我要嫉妒了。”

“我只是忽然觉得你说的没错。”鲁路修说，扯出一个假惺惺的笑容，“都过去这么长时间了，就算我顶着这张脸在外头招摇过市，认不出来的人也居多，认出来也只会被人当成是个有趣的巧合。”

“啊哈。”C.C.说，“原先你拒绝外出的时候，可不是就这番话进行反驳的。”

他们互相瞪视了片刻，随后刚进屋的那方将双手插回了衣袋。“如果你独自在的时候，那两位还是来找麻烦的话，”他咕哝道，“提一提金斯莱。”片刻后他继续瞪着她，困惑地皱起眉头。“你笑什么？”

“我还以为你不喜欢这个名字呢。”C.C.说，重新趴回了柔软坐垫里。

“不过是个名字罢了。”鲁路修说。他走近沙发，在她足边扒拉出一块空位坐了上去，决定暂不提起他早先的一次失言。“横竖也不能是不列颠尼亚，那么用哪个替代品去和外头的蛀虫打交道都差不多。”

“好吧，”C.C.评价道，“你还是不喜欢这个名字。”

他们安静地看了会儿电视，看着里头从日内瓦放到大西洋，又把话题拉回到不列颠尼亚本土上。主持人开始谈及都城爆发的静坐示威时，他感受到近旁的坐垫变换了形状。沙发上的女人坐了起来，不多时又歪歪斜斜倚靠过重心，手指在他颈后拨弄。“你头发又长了。”她陈述道，冲着她指尖捻起的几缕发尾吹了口气。

“嗯。”鲁路修说，“你提醒了我，是该修剪一下了。”

“换做是以前，你可不会这么不修边幅。”C.C.说，拿他的发梢挠他的耳根，“我一直以为你是那种宁可一天只睡两分钟也要把自己打点好的类型，就算是把头发留长，多半也是留成宫廷时尚。你知道的，那种可怕的发卷。”

鲁路修抬手示意打住，就她想象的方向露出了相当严厉的表情。“只是头发长了点儿，离不修边幅还差得远。”他板起了脸，“能不能请你停止大惊小怪了？”

C.C.张开了嘴，试图想掏出一句软绵绵的调侃。然而她移开了目光，不多时扳住他的颌骨，将他的目光也一并扭了过去。于是他听完了那条新闻，电视屏幕上燃烧着巨大的火球，其中一处几不可见的黑斑被圈画出来，放大再放大后隐约可见一个人造的不规则形廓。

他听见爆炸。金属刮蹭的刺耳声响，炮弹击中能量罩的轰鸣。海潮，扭曲的通道，摇晃的花园。所有久远的残碎片段一并向他袭来，挤压在他的眼睑与鼓膜上，又狠狠击穿了他的胸膛。他缓过呼吸来，在恰被切换走的画面前方站起身，向墙侧的梯阶处缓慢步去。“我上去看一眼。”他头也不回地交代道。女人发出轻微嗤笑，末尾转换为低微叹息。

“你什么也看不见。”她说。

“只是看看日落，C.C.。”他回答她，“时间正好。”

他走到屋外时，天穹正向着暮色坠落。向西望去尚能得见暖红余晖，还有被建筑群层叠的顶端所埋没的恒星边缘。他久久凝望着那边，对东城里起起落落的犬吠、摔打与咒骂声充耳不闻。他耳边回荡着遥远声浪，如高空之上呼啸而过的烈风。

皇历二零七七年六月，达摩克利斯终于抵达了太阳。昔日的天空要塞在无人的岑寂中燃烧熔毁，这本该是一场无数人瞩目的落幕，及至真正发生时，也湮没于平淡无奇而无解的一日之末了。


	2. Chapter 2

_第三条捷径彻底报废了。在第四十三天结束之前，我确认了这件事。_

_运输线上新换来的头目不是个特别重要的人物，但偏偏是个刺杀目标麾下的死忠派。无法收买，行事认真到动不了手脚，直接干掉还容易打草惊蛇。放弃了这一条，还有前两条。幸好这一条在可靠度上本来就排不到最优。_

_前任女皇健康状况堪忧，都城保持在戒严期。治安肃查的风头终于蔓延到了新坎特伯雷，除了运输线管理层的撤换，马洛区还落网了一大批蛇头。但也就止于这一步了。这座城市有它自己的规则，贸然破坏并无好处。当前这批变故叫它抵达了平衡的临界点上，再施压下去的话，任谁也不知道会爆发出多大的麻烦。_

_但那也不由得我来操心。等到两个月期限结束时，这儿会铺开多大的烂摊子都跟我毫无关系了。_

_我没有动手，此刻还没有。动手的意思是杀掉某人。新坎特伯雷没有值得我出手的目标，但有一些别的东西。一些智械，不属于教团，比起暗杀更像是在清洗。工业区死了几个人，我听到了流言，流言把那些人头跟教团关联了起来。_

_捕风捉影，歪打正着。不过恐怕还是不会有谁把这口黑锅准确地扣到我头上来。_

_第四十三天的晚些时候，我去屋顶上抓下了那只猫。这是她第六次把我的东西弄到外头了。一次是清洗用的洁布，一次是口罩，四次是我从胳膊上拆下来之后还得换上去的零部件。这回她也挠了我的胳膊，然后在我的手指头上咬疼了牙。但更晚的时候她还是回到我的屋里，找我索要属于她的猫罐头。_

_一个月前她在马洛区跟上了我，脑袋上顶着个破纸袋，似乎在寻找里头的面包残渣和肉屑。纸袋摘下来之后她绕着我的小腿打转，浅灰色的皮毛和绿色的眼睛，右眼眶的毛色要更深一圈、几乎是黑的。她的爪子挠穿了我的裤脚，然后在脚踝上碰了钉子。我乘上吊轨列车的时候，右脚踝的表层留下了几道抓痕。也许需要重新抛光。_

_马洛区的流浪猫和流浪汉差不多常见，他们都可能在任何时候尾随上一个看起来不错的主儿，心情使然或不过为了讨口饭吃。她尾随我一路到屋时，我告诉她我不能照管她太久。她冲我嘶嘶叫，在我胳膊上挠了两下，又多了几处需要重新抛光的地方。第二天她还在我屋子里，我也没赶她走。_

_我管她叫莫德雷德。我从来不知道她喜不喜欢这名字，就像我从来不知道她喜不喜欢我。她跟我打架的次数不在少，每次我想挠挠她的下巴都会尝试打我一巴掌，但她到现在还没出门去寻找下一个去处。_

_考虑到我这回的任务需要袭击新卡美洛，莫德雷德是个好名字。_

_第四十五天时我回到了马洛区，确保第二条线路还在正常运作。临近傍晚时我又看到了金斯莱，他站在那块脏兮兮的涂鸦墙旁边，穿着一件宽松的连帽衫。就时下的天气来说，如果他还打算出远门的话，这装束未免太热了。他在跟人打电话，聊的是些稀松平常的话题。河对岸的建筑，商业区，图书馆。周末是否需要碰个面。他旁边有个最多十二岁的男孩，抄着刷子在墙面上泼洒骂人的话，脸颊上都沾着染料。金斯莱打完电话后摘下了帽兜，友善地建议那男孩记得擦擦脸。_

_男孩冲他啐了口唾沫。金斯莱摇了摇头，重新钻回了地下室的门洞里去。_

_他的头发剪短了，利落地露出后颈，清爽得更像是个不谙世事的学生了。他的脖子偏细，看上去很容易就能扼断。我修正了对他年龄的估值，二十三，或者二十四，从脸面上看起来是这样。这一天他没戴墨镜，但我没来得及看见他的眼睛。_

_五分钟后我结束了这趟绕远路的无用行为，一小时后我回到安全屋，简单地弄短了盖在我前额上的头发。我对我身上还在生长的部分不抱多少偏见，如果影响到行动了，那就去掉。额前的头发过长会遮挡视野，这部分修正是必要的。没人提醒我去做别的事。没人给我剃掉后脑的部分。我也不需要冲别人亮出后颈。既然我暂时有办法加以管束，那么我便暂时留着它们。_

_莫德雷德试图抓我的脸，我把她拎开了。她的爪子不知疲倦地给我的胳膊制造需要重新抛光的那类麻烦。_

_第四十八天我再去拜会城东的时候，爬出地下室门洞的是一个年轻姑娘。这大概就是两个特纳所提到过的，那个据金斯莱本人所言“不怎么听话”的小妞。她的头发很扎眼，个子不太高，化了淡妆，即使这样她摆出来的也是一张在购买酒精饮料时容易被人查年龄的脸。十七八，或者更小，骨架走势也偏瘦弱。如果不是在马洛区，我会说她应该待在学校念书。可惜两个街区外就有个满是年轻姑娘的窝点，一个晚上要价不到三百，至少半打都不到她外观上的年纪。_

_两个特纳没有找她的麻烦，特纳认得的其他人也没有。她安然无恙地横穿过整条巷道，把所有对她的议论都甩在了身后。那些议论很无趣，一部分是关于她的确切年纪，一部分是关于她的名字。这条无名巷里的人都只知道她是金斯莱带来的小妞，多数时候是她自个儿在外晃悠。没人真的知道她是只不幸落到破旧笼子里的金丝雀，还是个实质上主管地下世界的危险分子。_

_我在那一带多匀出了五分钟，金斯莱没有出现。_

_五分钟过后我跟上了那个不知名的姑娘，随在她及腰的、翠蔓似的长发后头。我不是在尾随她，只是我们行进的方向恰好一致。这一天本来有场硬仗要干，算作正式出袭前的热身，所以我提前就换上了战斗置装，从查理区到马洛区都走的是暗路。外勤部有一些联络人，查验身份后我就可以借助他们的帮忙。当你非得在白昼里干些本该在晚上进行的活儿时，这些能帮忙隐藏行踪的援助还是有用的。_

_援助到工厂后门为止。卡车混进了卸完货的队伍，我在那之前就爬出了车厢。长头发姑娘在工厂里头吹着泡泡糖，压低声音说了串我听不明白的暗语。检测结果是某种基于拉丁文的变体，像是经过编码加密，最大的可能性是一个暗号。即时解析只能做到这一步。和她接头的那人脸色变得很难看，她每加上一句话就更难看一分。我爬到二层平台上的时候，她吹破了一个泡泡，和她对话的人抬起手来，看起来像是个威胁讯号。_

_“筹码是足够了，”他说，“但如果我不给你们拿它继续威胁我的机会呢？”_

_长头发姑娘笑了。算不上讥讽，或许更多是在可怜他。“首先，他没在威胁你。他只想要个担保。你看，你甚至不用多做什么，拒绝掉一些本来就不该出现的请求就是了。”她慢悠悠地进行发言，把泡泡糖吐在了掌心里，捏起包装纸砸在了对方脑门上，“其次嘛……老实说，即使这一整片厂区都被炸平，引来全城高度戒严，弄得一大堆人一块完蛋，我也能平平安安回去我的地下室里吃冰淇淋——你信不信我呢，先生？”_

_这就能看出她和金斯莱是一道人了。她似乎打心眼里不觉得自己在威胁人，甚至摆着一副事不关己的态度，然而从结果上来讲，她又不可能完全置身事外。他们俩至少在能惹恼人的本事上一样强。事情很清楚了，她的接头对象被金斯莱捏住了什么小把柄，那点儿小把柄足够他吓得魂飞魄散，不敢再轻举妄动半步。对我来说，这可不是什么好结果。_

_有一条线路已经报废了，我正看着另一条走向同样的结局。_

_即使金斯莱是内室的卒子，在他直接干扰到我的任务时，我也不打算多客气一番了。所以我冲悬吊顶上的集装箱开了一枪，那是原定的“开始”讯号。厂区里分了两拨人，一部分彻头彻尾不想在任何时候触都城的霉头，另一部分团聚了一些不惜为了利益铤而走险的人。争端总会产生，这一日是原定的“公事公办”日。我原本是来确保后一派的优胜，现在看来形势有变，不如将水彻底搅混再做打算。_

_所幸这一片是设备区，不是能源区，不然恐怕真的没人能活着离开。长头发姑娘不知躲去了哪，直到流弹弄死了两成的人她都没再出现。总计两成的减员后，厂房里头歇了火。鉴于一部分人的倒戈就发生在我眼皮底下，所以我对前一派暂时占优的结果也并不意外。_

_想干掉里头的半数人并不麻烦，但这样可能会叫我过早暴露。不必要的流言已经产生了，这会儿更得小心谨慎地不留下更多确凿证据。我藏在通风口边盘算的时候，通风口的网格被一脚踹开了。罪魁祸首从里头翻滚出来，撑在足边咳嗽了两声，肩膀上沾了些血印子。她没有抹唇膏，嘴唇颜色很淡。当我顺手卡住她的颈子把她提起来时，我留意到这点。她轻飘飘的，额头一侧挂着血痂。伤口已经愈合了，我能看见这个。她冲我笑的时候歪着嘴，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨那件外衣清洗起来不太容易。_

_她仍然没显出半点儿惊慌模样，这很不同寻常。人们总是会对痛苦产生反应，会对死亡产生恐惧，任凭多么坚韧的意志力也克服不掉这些本能。找不见这些本能的家伙要么完全由机械构成，要么是完全的怪胎。尽管我也不记得我上回受此困扰是什么时候或什么情境，我从来都不记得。_

_长头发姑娘伸出手，没有徒劳地去掰我的手指，她撩开了自己的头发。_

_于是我看见血文身，所有坏信仰中最坏的那一类。内室的印记。屈指可数的疯子。如果说金斯莱还算能跟我互不干涉，这一位就是我不能违抗的存在了。我松了手，她落下地，花了几秒钟去缓过气，然后眯起金色的眼睛，在火焰燃烧的噼啪声响里打量我。_

_“我知道你。”她说，“我知道你的编号，也听过你的故事。我们不是第一次见面了，幸好不是。”她的手指摁着那血红纹路的边角，其间威胁意图和拿着枚榴弹相去不远。她盯着我瞧，隔着我封闭的面罩对上我的眼睛。“我不知道你的资料里是不是还存着过去的信息，但总之——”她伸出拇指，神情冷淡地向下一比。_

_“——别来给我制造麻烦。”_

 

她走下梯阶时室内亮着灯，这让她挑起了眉毛。“你不是出去约会了吗？”她说，“我还以为你会在外头过夜。”

“我说过了，调查不等于约会。”鲁路修说。他抬头瞥过来，旋即毫不掩饰地皱起了眉头。“进展不顺利？”

“很顺利。”C.C.打了个哈欠，“至少确保你的目的达到了。”赶在他能追问“那你怎么弄成这样”之前，她先插起腰来斜睨向他。“你好像很搓火。”她说，“怎么，在黑吃黑的部分碰了钉子？”

“我还以为你压根不关心我在忙活什么。”

“我当然关心。如果你突然断了来钱的路子，我们都得断炊了。”她脚跟着地，摊开手臂原地旋转了一圈，“我倒不至于会饿死在街头，你就不一样了。”

事实上死了好多年的男人给了她一个有气没力的白眼。“我在调查别的事。”他撇嘴道，“兴趣使然，对数字账户毫无帮助。抱歉让你失望了。”

C.C.把整面脚掌都拍回地面，站直身子后掏出手机瞧了一眼。万幸屏幕没有碎裂，亮度也还正常。钟点显示着晚六，就漫长的夏日白昼而言，这还远远称不上是一天的终末。鲁路修在桌面上搭纸牌屋，刚刚搭好了最高的尖顶。他没有找她索要称赞。

“传言是真的。”于是C.C.说，“教团的杀手就在这座城里，在新坎特伯雷。”

“我还以为这里没什么有价值的目标。”鲁路修说。他不显得多么吃惊，大概已经进行过相应推断了。C.C.凑到他身边去，比出两根手指在他眼前搓了搓。

“来回一趟两个小时。”她摇头道，“找得到合适渠道的话，溜进都城再溜出来是件很容易的事情。”

她并不需要开口解释，她知道他想得通，比自己还想得更加透彻。脑袋瓜顶顶聪明的家伙举起双手，一脸恼火地抓了抓自己的鬓角。“我真不想关心这码事。”他这么宣称，“要不是值得关心的问题本来也不剩多少了……”

“怎么，开始想念有更多人能归你指挥的时候啦？”

“事实上，我更想念由我负责和皇城对着干的时候。”鲁路修说，一脸情真意切，“我还是更习惯跟皇室对着干，而不是费神去关心皇室成员的安危问题。”

很有说服力。或者说，唯独他能这么讲。“你是缺乏对手了。”C.C.评价道，“或者是树敌太广，甚至不知道该从哪儿开始对付。”

“外头的整个世界都跟我不对付。”鲁路修陈述道，“每走出去一次我就加深一次对这点的认识，多谢了。”

他伸出一根指头，戳在尖塔的最顶端。纸牌搭起的脆弱形状一层一层坍塌，摊落了一桌纷乱花色。他没在费心隐瞒很多事，他只是不完整提及。总是这样，大半个世纪以前和现在都差不太多。他们两个相处于同一屋檐下时，彼此都摸不清对方的全部念头，但在事态有所变化时多多少少都能觉察出不同寻常的端倪。

逼问不是个好主意。逼问可以满足一时的好奇心，可注定不会得到更为坦诚的答案。所以C.C.简单地伸了个懒腰，往自己的房间走去。“我得换套衣服了。”她这么宣布，“顺便一说，记得帮我弄几套新的。”

她把沾血的衣服从脑袋顶上拽下身时，鲁路修在外夸张地叹了口气。她把那反正也清洗不净的玩意儿塞进垃圾袋，另外往身上套了干净衣服。她洗了把脸，在额头一角粗暴搓去干涸的血痂，露出一成不变的光洁皮肤。她盯着镜子里自己的额头看，血纹已经暗下去了，看上去像颜料就能涂抹出的简单玩意儿。

取巧是自己过活的必修课。编上数字的杀手们一个塞过一个的刻板，打从她一早寻到了空子可钻，那些机械程式反而成了对她最没威慑力的东西。即使如此，她本来也该向鲁路修提及更多详情的。他不会喜欢那部分详情，不是为它们背后的任何深意，只是为了一些愚蠢可笑的、像是只有十七八岁的年轻人才会去操心的文字游戏。

日落前她还是重新出门走了一圈，处理掉多出的垃圾袋，再顺手从小商铺里捎些能叫自己心情好点的东西回去。她回到地下空间里时，他又坐在那台古董机面前摆弄键盘了。桌台上的冰柠檬水消失了半杯，耳机挂在了他脑袋上。C.C.凑过去看了一眼，以为自己会看见某处被盗取来的监控画面，或者提取出的声纹形成的不规则线条。没有。他好像只是在写些新的程式，而屏幕一旁缩小化的窗格与此毫无关联。C.C.捻着下颌骨看了半晌，待到他挑起半拉眉毛，才拿刚买回来的汽水罐冰了冰他的脸颊。

“啊。”她说，“你又来了。”

鲁路修仍然看着屏幕，没对她的言语做出丁点儿反应。他甚至也没费心去推开那个冷冰冰的罐子，于是C.C.自认没趣地收回了手。他敲下了回车，屏幕上滚动过一连串字符，又聚合成一个漂亮的模型。他下拉了那面精巧的立体图，重重往椅背里一倒。屋子里冷气很足，但他咕哝着抱怨了天气的炎热，将玻璃杯里剩下的液体一饮而尽。

“提醒我一下ZERO失踪的节点是在什么时候。”然后他说。

“你真的需要别人来提醒你任何事吗？”C.C.怀疑道。鲁路修依然盯着屏幕瞧，嘴角撇下的弧度相当生硬。

“提醒我一下。”他说，“不管你已经说过多少次了，我也查证过多少次了，这都是必要的。你经历过那些年代，而我没有。”

他还戴着耳机。她无法确定他真的能听全自己所说的话。然而他眼睛里的某些东西让她心软了，于是在用指甲撬开拉环之后，她侧身搭在了他肩上。“皇历二零二四年，六月。最后一次公开登场是在当年度超合众国的总会上，依然出现在不列颠尼亚阵营。会议随后公布结果，承认他仍享有联盟首脑级别的待遇，且可开始接管黑色骑士团相关事宜。三个月内进行让渡。”她陈述道，“三个月内杳无音信，当年十月由黑色骑士团方宣布了他的失联，十二月确认失踪。外界怀疑是骑士团内部矛盾所致，在权力结构更易数年后，总归是有人不希望看见ZERO的回归。”

她略下了实际推测的结果，外界默认的结果。人们没有真的为失踪者举办葬礼，就好像在那个他们仍然相信奇迹的年代，承认奇迹本身的殒灭是件多么不可饶恕的事情。摘清嫌疑，或是其它。总有那么多借口能叫他们略下敲定结果的仪式。鲁路修轻轻笑了起来，将水杯推回了桌台上，再收手时覆上了自己的耳际。

“可信度很高，嗯？”他低哼道，“连我刚醒过来那阵子也这么认为。”

“鲁路修。”C.C.说。她搭住他的后背，拇指揩拭掉饮料罐边缘滑下的一粒水珠。她靠得很近，但还不足以听见耳机底下的声音。她知道那是谁的声音。

“追查真相很难，是不是？”鲁路修说，“别说是失踪人士了，当年参与决议的那些人多半也都不在世上了。用不着劝解我，我知道的。”

他将手掌按得更紧，压在耳机两侧。C.C.摸上他的手背，缓慢拍抚了两下。她听见他平缓低沉的呼吸，那代表他在尝试让自己更平静些。“你有很久没追问过这些了。”她说。也有很久没播放过那段剪辑拼接出的音频了。

她见过依靠反复循环音频保持平静的人，她的契约者之一。那年轻人疯癫已久，临死前勉强算是听到了她的道别。她身旁的这一个更理智些，远不到需要依赖外物来调控情绪的地步。“我没在犯傻。”他说，“我的意思是，死去的人已经足够多了。即使他没有在那一年死于国际级别的围剿行动，能够安全健康地活到现在的可能性也不大。是的，不管有没有经历别的战乱，不管我那道命令是否还在生效，结果都会是一样的。”

所以那不过是在回忆。理智，冷静，一早就认清了事实结果，然后聆听逝去的声音权作悼念。在他醒来的年代，能够搜寻到的部分已经不多了。在作为圆桌骑士登上台面之后，枢木朱雀才勉强拥有公众视野内的话语权。零之骑士的声音被他的主君所取代，而截至他们先后被宣告身死后，重新出现的ZERO所用的也并非面具之下的本音。可供搜集的结果寥寥无几，湮没在数百万条关于搜寻者自己的记录里。仅存的那些也多是些尖锐言辞，针对是时仍处于敌对立场的ZERO而去的，行事途径的否决、信念相左的明誓与战争发言。那时候鲁路修还会为此发怒，时至如今他将它们搜集起来，循环播送间面色沉静。“我知道的，C.C.。”他轻声说，“打从我离开坟墓的那一刻，我就知道我会面对多少属于别人的坟墓了。”

他探手出去敲打键盘。屏幕熄灭了。他摘下了耳机，站起了身子，从她的搂抱中轻巧地滑开了去。他拿起了杯子，轻轻晃荡了几下。仅剩的碎冰在玻璃底端来回滑动，发出微弱的撞击声响。

“……但我想知道他在哪。”他含混嘟囔道，“也许，至少，我能去那里留下一些花。”

这就是了，她想。当即向他提及那些杀手的故事绝对不是个好主意。


	3. Chapter 3

想从拉马克河的东岸找出个有头有脸的人物来，这件事和从东城找出个彻底无名无姓的家伙来差不多困难。搭车陌生人看上去哪种都不是，但情况和性质也都差不太多。所以夏莉没有费心去多加打听，只在和相识的友人出去喝咖啡时提了一嘴。三天内她没有得到任何反馈，倒是她新存入的号码主动从屏幕上蹦出来了两回。

兰佩路基感兴趣的问题过于杂乱，很难判定他是自己也没个准信，还是他操心的问题本就太多。头三天他从她提到过的论文课题开始着手，有关于大半个世纪前最后一次纯由人类参与的世界大战。他从这里作为起始点，向她打听那个节点往后的国际形势具体如何。“资料人人都能查到，系统整理过的文献也有不少。”他告诉她，“学校内置的论文库也就那样。但我想听听专业研究者的看法。”她礼貌地反驳了他“普通学生可算不上什么专业研究”，可他们还是隔着电话说了好一阵，又在港口边碰了个头。再碰头时他的发型变得比先前利落了不少，也叫她切实记起了她觉得那张脸眼熟的原因为何。

她又回去考证了一番先前储存的影像资料，一半是为了接续上话题，一半是为了应验她的疑惑。几天内他们又碰了一次头，这一回兰佩路基请她用了午餐。他赴约的时候着装要比先前正式许多，没有褪色的旧帽子，没有晃晃荡荡的半袖衫。这证明了两件事，其一是至少他还是拥有合身的衬衣的，其二是一旦他这么打扮起来，他确实就能迅速而毫无障碍地融入查理区的任何一所高等学府中去。

很可惜这仍然算不上约会，没有约会对象会在第三次见面时仍然不告诉你他的全名的。

他将腰背都挺直的时候个头还算高挑，盛夏的阳光也让他看着像长期缺乏日晒的面色稍微正常了些。他们坐在奥利弗广场最好的牛排店里用餐，兰佩路基将袖口挽上去一圈，露出相对细窄且微凸的腕骨。他们在前菜上来时切入了话题，请客的那方将话头引到了战后十年内不列颠尼亚皇权重构的过程上。他提到前任女皇时眼神闪烁了一下，另一处情绪变化出现在他提及黑色骑士团的时候。“十年内的发展是良性的，即使是在黑色骑士团原先的头目彻底失踪之后。”他说。

“关键人物。”夏莉说，“那是个挺微妙的时间点，可能恰好到了他应该退场的时候。”

“这是普遍认知吗？”

“差不多。”她回忆道，“从长远来看，人们从来不需要胜利的标志符在自己脑袋顶上停留太久。”

“适时退场的英雄才能保有他们的头衔。老生常谈。”兰佩路基评价道。他的餐叉从手指间滑脱了一瞬，叮地撞击在瓷盘边缘。

往后他的情绪低落了些，大多数时都在不咸不淡地询问她的看法，而再未提出多少自己的见解。夏莉仍然细致地观察着他的神情，他进食时吞咽的速度是否平稳，他藏在手头的小动作。她没太费心掩饰这点，而他显然觉察到了什么。

“有趣的是，战争的结果以不义告终，伸张正义的反而是战争结束之后的转机。”主菜端上来时，兰佩路基终于又说了些不是拿来提词儿的话，“大半个世纪过去了，人们记住的却只有那场战争本身，或者干脆把它们混为一谈。”他的刀尖落在油层上，他垂下眼睛，口吻平淡，声音深处冒着些微弱的火头。他在许多事上的异常情绪连接起来，关切的重点、不明所以的愤懑，无止尽的、不被阐述的疲惫，都是寻常人所难以察觉的事情。夏莉眯起眼睛，决定是时候让话题脱离平稳让渡的范畴了。

“你有设想过一件事吗？”她说，“及至智械危机出现之前，不列颠尼亚境内的长久安稳有赖于那一场战争的结果？”

“你是在替帝国最后的暴君辩解吗？”

“我是在实话实说。”

“你是在试图说服我。”兰佩路基说。他抬起眼睛，里头写着冷淡的笑意。“我不需要由你来说服，小姐。我很清楚第九十九代皇帝颁布了哪些足以惠及后世的良性政策。但你也知道，历史需要他是个暴君。”

“你是真心实意地这么觉得，”夏莉毫不客气道，“还是就因为自己长着一张跟他差不太多的脸？”

这就是先前那古怪熟悉感的来源了。你很难一眼就认出一张只出现在历史课上的脸，无论是多么清晰的写影，要将它们关联到活人身上也需要耗些功夫。兰佩路基微微张开了嘴，没有持续太久，很快叫手掌落回颧骨边侧，单指搭在了鼻梁骨上摁了摁。“……我刚刚还在想呢，你什么时候才会提起这码事来。”他咕哝道，“关于我的长相问题。”

“你好像不太惊讶。”

“也没在生气。”

他耸起肩膀，面上的确找不见多少恼火的成分。他将切好的肉块往嘴里送，咀嚼吞咽间带着奇异的、近似优雅的镇静。“所以你是真的，”夏莉顿了一顿，“在某些方面跟我保持看法一致。”对面的家伙冲她轻快眨眼。她将餐具暂且置放下来，稍稍叹了气。“你还是镇定过头了。之前有人跟你提起过撞脸问题？”

“近来没有。”请客的那方说，“再远的话，我也说不准。”

“你是真的姓兰佩路基，”夏莉说，“还是从旧文书里摘出来的？”

这回他当真沉默了。在这沉默构筑的间隙里，夏莉将那个词含在舌尖上。短暂在位的第九十九代皇帝，大半个世纪前一手掀起风暴的暴君，当一个人站在那般显赫的位置上之后，要追查他的过往就是件很容易的事情了。曾就读于阿什弗德的问题分子，逃课率和成绩登榜率一样叫人吃惊，那时候他以兰佩路基自称，尽管被历史记住的不是这个名字，想将它从陈旧记载中摘出来也并不困难。她好奇注视着近旁那张脸孔，它与影像资料中的年轻皇帝并不完全相同。当然了，鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚受刺身亡的时候，永远停留在了不足十八的年纪上，任谁也不知晓那张面孔再多经历几年时光打磨会成为怎般模样。

“世界上就是有那么多有趣的巧合。”兰佩路基终于开口。他重新抬起眼睛，漂亮的虹膜似乎浸深了一重。“天知道它们为什么会出现在眼前呢。”

他看着她，很难说那目光是叫她倍感不适，还是叫她连带着一同平静下来了。他不在确切地注视某处，像是在窥视一个遥远的影子。这和对细枝末节处的判定无关，只和直觉相关。

在此刻就进行追问还太早了，所以夏莉安静地按捺下了更多疑问，任凭对方将话题转移去了更加安全的方面。不痛不痒，就像近几日里一成不变的天气。餐后甜点送上来时，兰佩路基稍微歪斜过身，修长指节在银匙上叩击了两下。“另外一件事。”他总算抛出了另外的正题，“智械时代来临后的装甲骑，发展方向和衰落形式，你对这类问题有研究吗？”

夏莉仔细审视了他片刻，他回以惯常的微笑。轻轻淡淡，毫无破绽，很容易哄得旁人对他不加怀疑。“你运气不错。”夏莉告诉他，“这和我接下来的报告书挨着边。”他向她颔首致意，稍加提点，在结账时给服务生加了一笔相当丰厚的小费。

一周过后他忽然提出了新的请求，麻烦她这个查理区的住民替他多加留意附近的怪相。他的电话与短讯更加密集，有那么一两次，她在通话间从另一端捕捉到了工厂的轰鸣与港口的长笛。这期间或许发生了什么变故，令他确切地追查起一些事情来。就在西岸，就在所有异常命案出现的地带。与此同时他提起了早年间的智械危机，它对世界格局的改变，它遗留下的产物，被放弃的规划与被迫催生的另一些。

这些都和都城的关系不大，和远东与海峡彼岸北境的关联还更多。但他提及新卡美洛的次数着实太多了一些。

幸好她要寻查的资料、她要撰写的东西和她要跑的路程都与此相关，所以纵使那位“兰佩路基”提及的话题愈来愈杂乱，她也还没开始失去耐心。他们不碰头也不维持联系的时候，她也没法多加歇息。夏日里这很容易叫人倍感烦闷，倒不如有人陪着说说话来得强。

她正琢磨着以他们各自东奔西跑的频率而言，什么时候才会出现意料之外的会面，这机会就来了。那会儿她恰坐在窗边，面前支着笔记本敲敲打打，一张日渐熟悉起来的脸孔在街对面跟她打了招呼。但实际先于他登场的是另一位，考虑到她还有观测任务在身，她对周遭的变化与缺乏变化的东西都挺敏锐。

男人在星期四的时候走入店门。下午三点半，独身一人，一杯白摩卡加冰，持续到了第五周。六月中的东部气候不怎么好过，即使是在冷气充足的室内也鲜少会有人将自己裹得严严实实，因而他一如既往地引去了些好奇目光，从他不合时节的长袖风衣一路打量到他竖起的衣领。他戴着口罩，打着卷儿的棕发在脑后随意扎起了一绺，发尾也一并没入了衣领当中。咖啡打包好后他便提袋离去了，过程中再没和任何一个人发生任何形式的视线交集，唯独在推门出去时恰和谁擦身而过了。这让他短暂停了脚步，微微侧头像是瞥了眼进门去的那一人，紧接着又侧过了半面身子。有那么一刻，夏莉以为他甚至是准备折身往返了，然而男人在原地僵立了数秒后，不至新来者走至她桌前坐下便重新转身离去了。

“如果你还是想找我询问附近有没有什么怪相，那就是最大的一个了。”在来人来得及开口前，夏莉先耸起了肩膀，伸手向临街的窗外点了一点，“但我猜八成也只是个处在心理康复期的怪人，因为事故失去了手脚还没习惯暴露出义肢来的生活之类的。近年来这种例子也不少了。”

“的确不少。”兰佩路基心平气和地说，跟着收回了向窗外好奇打探的目光，“我就不能只是单纯地进来问声好吗？”

“我可不相信你真的会关心我的报告进度。”夏莉小声咕哝了一句。那个古怪的年轻人举手赔了副半真不假的笑脸，她也只能没脾气地多瞪了他一会儿。“要我说，麻烦大部头还集中在西伯利亚。”她叹了口气，从平板上挪开手，搅动了一下插在杯中的吸管，“如果你真的对那些大机器人感兴趣，为什么不找份能跨境调动的工作呢？”

对面那人闻言而笑。“我去过西伯利亚，菲内特小姐。我还在那儿打过仗。”他放下了手，那副假笑也收敛了不少，“那时候我们需要对付的还远不是当下这些东西。”

他说话时两眼目光飘去了别处，隔着她投向了某个空处，神情好似郑重了些，又隐隐然浮起几线怅惘。他摆出这么副态势之后，看上去倒还像那么一回事了。年轻姑娘眨了眨眼，不太确定自己是不是该戳破一些东西。“无意冒犯，你看起来可不像是能当士兵的料子啊。”片刻后她还是说出了口，不很客气地打量了一番他的身量。兰佩路基回过神来，失笑着摆了摆手，并没有显得多么生气。

“不是。”他说着，做了个奇怪手势，好似凭空捻起了什么小物件，“只是干点儿在阵后指手画脚的闲职罢了。”

发生在西伯利亚的动荡不少，他提供的信息也不确切，想判定他所指的“打过仗”是哪一年的事情都不容易。那片冻土从二十年代初起便从不列颠尼亚的统辖下分去了完整的自治权，现如今的罗斯公国以重工业区和世界上仅存不多的大型装甲骑制造线而闻名。制造意味着需求，需求意味着战乱从未平歇。智械中未改写原程式的激进暴力团体在冻土上存活至今，每一年的北境都不得安宁。“打过仗”所指的故事可能分配给此前任何一年，但对于任何一年来说，面前这位都看上去过于年轻了一点。

“指挥官，嗯？”夏莉说，“听上去像是个值得吹嘘的资本。”

“或许吧。”兰佩路基说，“那时候我用的不是你所知道的这个名字，所以我也不怎么讲给人听。”

 

菲内特小姐还没对他放下戒备，这应当是件好事。

应当这么讲——任何一个叫夏莉·菲内特的姑娘对他保有基本的戒备，都是一件叫人倍感心安的事。将无辜者卷入到更大的麻烦中一向是他的拿手好戏，尽管通常不出于他的本意。那么能多些防范就再多些，摆出一副可疑面貌反而比给自己捏造一个完整清白的背景要好。目前这个菲内特有主见，有戒心，很容易交谈，又不那么容易亲近。这番做派令他欣慰，同时也让他倍感怀念。

一个年轻姑娘，蓄着拉直的及腰长发，比寻常的浅棕色更明亮些。说话时生气饱满，体态也健康匀称，虹膜颜色偏浅，笑起来时灿烂得像当季的鲜花。他错失了那么多故人，如今却寻到了一个已然离去的影子。他不知道这会叫自己心头积淀的歉疚感化散一些，还是随着他们的每一次会面而愈发浓厚。然而——他在同她告别时这么想着——幸好这类会面不需要持续太久。

这座城市和都城之间相去不远，距离正好，用不着他冒更大的风险去接近帝国权力的核心地带，也正方便他在外围进行观测。所以他多半不会搬离这里，但身份总会需要更换。就算他想在那间几经改造的地下室里再住二十年，马洛区本身也不会允许他这么干。

他只是还没寻到契机。总会有契机让他跟所有人分别。

车站在往东走三百米开外的地方。在抵达那里之前，鲁路修借助街角镜发现了一些不妥之处。有些东西很扎眼，在有人预先提醒过的情况下更是如此。他将棒球帽扣回脑袋上，从车站入口前走开了，沿着列车吊轨延展的方向多步行了十分钟，然后拐进了大学城。那之后他开始曲折着往东行进，坐了两趟公交，在工业区边缘跳回地面。这一带在工作日的白天里很冷清，他转身拐过第二近的路口时，一路上能数过来的人头还不超过一打。他在第三片树荫下站定脚步，眯眼看向斜前方铺开的柏油路。一辆巨大货车正缓慢地轧过去，发动机带来了持续过长的低沉噪声。

“你在跟踪我。”他开口道，“劳驾，先生，我不贩卖任何不合法的玩意儿，合法的也没有。我不需要被调查，也不需要跟人接头，更不听推销商的鬼话。”

他没听到回应，连脚步声也没有。货车在路口转弯了，拖出一道巨大阴影来驶去了别路。发动机的轰鸣声逐渐远去，及至此刻他才听出来，剩余萦绕不去的奏响是刺耳的蝉鸣。

“好吧。”鲁路修说。他举起空荡荡的双手，继而旋步转过身去。“好吧。我猜也没这么容易。”

临近的那片荫地里多出了一个人影，戴着口罩，竖着衣领，一侧手臂上挎着纸提袋，斜靠在树干上。那应当是个人类，至少露在外的部分是。出现在咖啡店的怪家伙，独自来又独自去，外衣底下很容易藏匿些武器，在腰间、在袖管中，那些不露在外的部分。陌生人将遮挡去大半的脸冲着街道，那片晒得发烫的柏油路，好像那里凭空长出了些有趣的东西。

他身上没有杀意，这是鲁路修唯一能肯定的事。如果他真是个足够高明的杀手，先前那段儿戏似的绕路过程里足够自己死上三十次。他应该把墨镜带出来的，这样一来判断能再准确点儿。但杀手不会这么开诚布公地跟猎物面对面，一旦事情这样发生，就很难说会由谁取走主导权了。

“你在博兹大街跟上我，一路上进了两次商店，就为了假装自己是在普通闲逛。”鲁路修说，“交通灯把你拦下了三回，每次你都能及时赶上来。你这身打扮太扎眼了，先生。不适合跟踪人，至少不适合在白天这么干。当然啦，如果你的外观再普通那么一点儿，我还真有可能被你瞒过去。”他紧盯着对方瞧，嘴上则将腔调拖长再拖长，变成了容易激怒人的那类轻浮抱怨。“说真的，我走累了，不如我们面对面谈谈。”他放下手来，状似苦恼地抓了抓鬓角，拇指缓慢按压起太阳穴来，“你是不是打算追着我回到对岸去？你是哪个盯上特纳地盘的主儿，还是给他们干活的？”

对付没有杀意的人很简单。无论他们怎么行动，他们都是抱着某些目的而来的，拥有想要的东西或想得到的答案。陌生人没有遮挡眼睛，绝大多数情况下这对他来说都是有利的。只要那家伙将脑袋侧过来，只要能引诱他将目光和自己相对，再多潜藏的秘密都会在他面前无所遁形。鲁路修将他上上下下扫视了个遍，从他没入衣领的发尾到没入衣兜的手腕。纸袋上外凸的印痕像是罐头硌出来的，不太可能是更加危险的东西。

然后他终于站直身子，将重心完整转移到自己腿脚上。他没有掏出双手，没有摘去面前的遮罩，唯独侧转过身来，做了鲁路修一直在等待的事情。他平视过来，叫人能看清他仅露的小半张正脸。他眉骨和眼廓的分布有亚裔的特征，他的左侧虹膜里呈出不正常的荧蓝亮光。那明亮光彩很快开始消退，迅速调整起自身的颜色，于是它暗淡下去、向更常见的模样过渡，最终成为与另一侧别无二致的暗沉灰绿。

“你不该在这里。”他开口道。

他的声音很模糊，或是口罩遮挡的关系，或是周围的蝉鸣过于刺耳、以至于叫人陷入了朦朦胧胧的幻境里头。天气炎热，容易干渴，在前胸后背的衣物内侧和掌心里都浸出汗渍。这天气很容易叫人沉入昏沉的白日梦里，像沙漠旅人乍见的海市蜃楼，从遥远彼方传来了那段回声。你不该在这里，他说。那声音听起来见鬼的熟悉，渗入骨髓，攫住心脏，凶狠地将它刺穿。你不该在这里。

不该在此时，不该在此地。死人应当留在坟墓里，不应从尘封的历史中走出至相较而言的未来。鲁路修站立在原地，浑身发冷，吃力地试图辨认那人露在外的几分面廓。那回音扣在他耳际，如同他从陈旧音像中剪辑拼接而出的部分，单调、乏味、惹人不快，来来去去，刻板而鲜活，好像近在咫尺的一句问候。

他从那令人头晕目眩的森冷感中清醒过来时，眼前已经空无一人了。他僵立许久，死命掐住自己的手腕，触摸自己的脉搏，感受它过快的突动频率。一下，两下。一下，两下。一下。一下。一下。

他迈开脚步时以为自己会就此跌进土地中去。

 

她的合居人回到地下时脸色很难看，就像在烈日下走了太久的路导致脱了水，在某块野地上昏睡不醒了两小时才自己缓过劲来，然后空腹跑回了这片破烂街巷里。当然了，这不是实情，C.C.在仔细探过他的额头后得出了结论。“怎么？倒霉到正面遇到了教团杀手？”她随口一问，试图手动在他嘴角扯出笑意。鲁路修拍开了她的手，把自己扔进了沙发垫。他在那里闭目坐了至少一刻钟，等到汗湿的鬓角在冷气中自然风干，才软绵绵地挪动了手肘，将背脊塞进了靠背的更深处。

“我看到幽灵了。”他说，音调平板，目光放空。C.C.从桌沿滑下来，把手头洗了十道的扑克牌丢回角落，踮着脚尖滑行到他身边。

“噩梦？幻觉？太累了做的白日梦？”她插起腰来，“当我不需要蹭你的被窝时，我都不怎么关注你的睡眠质量。所以别跟我打哑谜。”

在她的注视下，她的契约者慢慢撑坐起来，单手摩挲着额角，指尖绞起了几缕黑发。“白天。阳光底下。他跟我说话了。”他低声咕哝，眼神还涣散着，又自顾自地摇起了脑袋，“我、不，我不知道。那家伙看起来不太对劲，我应该去调查一下。”

“偶遇？还是跟踪？”

“他在跟踪我。我不知道原因。”鲁路修说。他弹起脊背，躬身向前，指尖仍然神经质地绞着他自己的头发。“我该去调查。”他低声说，“我不知道。我看见他的眼睛。我听见他说话。我还以为——我还以为……”

他的声音越来越微弱，最终只能勉强看见嘴唇的嚅动。他面色苍白得像刚刚离开坟墓，他的呼吸紧促，久久没能吐出一个切实的音节。C.C.垂首望着他，突然明白了他的话语所指。此刻加以嘲笑或加以安慰都不是什么好选择，她看得出来。他坐在那里，心神不宁的模样像他们初遇时、他还不足十七周岁的那个年头。早就不是了，她暗中低叹。于你我、于世界，早就不是这样了。

她弯下腰去，捧住他的脸颊。“那个男人死了三次。”她缓缓开口，不留情面地剖析开他不得安宁的根源，“一次在浮空城塞外，一次在巡游车台上，一次在我们都不知晓的地方。一次杀死了零之骑士，一次杀死了名为‘枢木朱雀’的存在，一次杀死了ZERO。”她将他的目光扳正向自己，强迫他望在实处，将严苛话语抛在他跟前。“你说你看到了幽灵，那我问你，”她轻声说，“那个幽灵是属于谁的？”


	4. Chapter 4

_第五十二天时我被金斯莱逮了个正着，如果那真是他的名字。_

_自然了，我能叫他发现行踪不是因为我有所疏忽，是因为我本来也没在刻意隐藏自己。倘若他真是内室的卒子，我没有狙杀他的理由；倘若他不是，我也有一百个更不引人注目的机会叫他葬命。他住在老地方，破落街巷里，一个对大部分人而言算挺隐蔽的窝点。没有经历过强化，甚至没经历过系统的军事训练。他声称自己参与过战争，考虑到他有契印在身，抛开他看上去完全不像能受得住西伯利亚风寒的模样，也不是完全不可信。_

_监听装置在他回到拉马克河东岸去之前就停止运作了，比预计的自毁时间点还要提早一些。就一个非专业人员而言，金斯莱的确很敏锐。他这份谨慎是从何处习来的，我不得而知。他能给人带来的惊喜着实太多了一点，而后续的监控行踪也耗去了我不少注意力，以至于等到当天晚上我回屋去给莫德雷德开新买的罐头时，我才意识到我犯下了错误。_

_我做了预定计划之外的事。纵使为期六十天的行动周期里有绝大多数空闲时间可供支配，但在涉及身份保密和任务关键的层面上，任何会造成额外风险的行动都是多余的。我可以带回一只无家可归的猫，可以出门去给她买食粮，可以给自己定时定点买杯咖啡，那都是在不会和任何人——人类、智械、其它智能程式——发生多余往互的情况下才得以进行。然而我在追踪目标眼前现了身，不是为了一码正常交易，也没有在交谈之后就割断他的脖子。我犯下了错误，这不应当出现。_

_更糟糕的是，我甚至不知道我是否应当修正它。_

_能跟我说话的只有莫德雷德，而她并不是一个很好的听众。这个夜晚她对于咬我的袖口这件事上了瘾，随后是在同一边衣袖上磨爪子。我把那件外衣脱下来丢给她，看她在上面乐此不疲地制造抓痕，勾出毛糙破损的纤维。我告诉她剩下时间不多了，她没搭理我。我不知道她是否听得明白。_

_剩下的时间不多了，最后一条最优路线上不能再出毛病了。前任女皇的健康问题所致的都城戒严还在持续，临时寻找替补方案也不太可行。在我从港口登上船舰、开始正式行动之前，我需要确保这条线路能够正确运作至任务完成的那一刻。而当前最大的阻碍不是别人，正是住在无名巷尽头地下室里的那两位。_

_我在第五十四天夜幕降临时出发，战斗置装在身，夜色掩护了大半行进路线。完整的外装甲负担太重，容易影响行动上的灵活性，所以我出行时从来都只配备轻甲，足够掩饰我残缺的部分，脆弱的部分，会流血、易损坏的部分。行动准则就是这样，每一种方案都不能确保自己毫无弱点，那么至少不能叫弱点暴露在外。_

_弱点。逻辑上的瑕疵，命令冲突之处，不在数据库里存放却会闪回的信息。就像是我这一晚的目标所在，那个拥有血文身的姑娘。我回顾她的模样时读取到一些陈旧讯息，那应当是之前的任务周期遗留下来的记录。骨架不宽阔，整个人都瘦窄得很，扎眼的绿色长发。她说她不是头一次见我，她所说的是实话。_

_她很是出现了几次，在过往记录中我所介入的不同时间点里，不是同一套装扮，大多时候都一个人待着。长发挽在脑后，扣着一顶软塌塌的贝雷帽，不上妆的脸看起来像只有十六。穿着晚礼服裙，踩着的细高跟绑带一路缠到小腿上，在会场边缘独自饮酒。还有冷清的教堂角落，一袭白衣，手里握着银十字。我不知道她在为谁祷告，从没弄明白过。_

_我记得血文身。它会重洗我的记录，但在必要的时候、比如当下，我能勉强唤回来一些。血文身是关键所在，叫我将那么多碎片关联在一起，拼凑出一个不会为时间所改变的人。一个锚点，定格在所有不断崩塌重组的事物当中，就像某种错位或断层。一个预设好的差错，对我来说却是意料之外。_

_然而这不过是个差错。弱点的部分不在她身上。_

_无名巷尽头处的那间地下室，我从来只在远处观望，这回总算站到了它面前。闯唯一的正门进去绝对不是个好主意，但这地方的通风管道窄得可怜，我实在没法把自己给塞进去。这地方内置了隔离涂层和干扰器，红外和声波探测都不管用。万一我当真倒霉到闯进去才发现里头有什么即时生效的大型起爆设备——就这种敢在自己居住的地方布置炸弹的家伙，真要遇上的话我也只能自认倒霉了。_

_所幸这儿的住户不是。撬开外门很容易，内门加一道震荡弹也就解决了。地下空间的确很宽敞，置身其中的第一秒我就确认了这点。与这份认知一并到来的是哨戒炮的攻击，门框背后起码安置着六枚。在它们烧穿我控制中枢的保护层之前我解决了三个，借助梯阶死角躲开了剩下三道死亡射线。当我切实站在地板上时，我看见他，手里举着激活状态的光子发射器。这大概是他外出时不带枪的另一部分缘由。_

_“小心点。”随后他说，“我的准头一般，但这东西不太需要准头。”_

_我不该在他面前现身。_

_我不该同他交谈。我需要向他发出警告，他不该出现在这里，我的任务区域里，做些会干扰到我的任务规划的事情。他不该干涉我。他不能给我制造更多麻烦。这些东西，光子科技的造物，眼睛里的契印，没有一样应当出现在新坎特伯雷的贫民窟里，以及任何我可能行经的路线上。在我的联络范围之外，在我的掌控范围之外。我应当警告他这些，借助封锁路径、狙击威胁、任何更加粗暴有效的手段。但我不该同他交谈。_

_然而我站在这里，透过面甲凝视他的样貌。这是我第二次看清他的眼睛，紫色的虹膜，在此刻不被任何多余的光亮所干扰。他倚靠在桌沿，握着他的武器，我在这距离上不能完全躲开它即时进行瞄准校正的能量冲击。他审视我的神情很冷淡，那着实是见惯过生死场面的人能有的神情。金斯莱，兰佩路基，无论是谁。我们在原地僵持，我试图在面甲下张嘴发声。_

_不要交谈。进行警告，不要交谈。逻辑这般指正，但逻辑产生了冲突。我身上还拥有不完全受限的部分，被隐藏的、更为脆弱的部分。跟他说话，它们告诉我。就像第五十二日的白昼里，那一次被他察觉到的追踪过程中，所有我无法判明来由的潜意识所跟我叫嚣的那样。跟他说话。跟他说话。_

_而我无法叫它们停下。_

_“我记得我说过，别来给我制造麻烦。”另一个声音介入进来，打断了时下的僵持，“外勤那伙人养的兵器现在都这么不听话了吗？你们是需要重新编程了吗？”_

_长头发姑娘从大厅另一端走出来，越过组装台、十五面监视屏和一条普通的长沙发，施施然走到我们两人中间，将手持武器的那位拦在身后。冲突暂时静止了，优先目标转移到她身上。我还记得我此行的目的。“A级以上就可以启动交涉程序了，而我的任务优先级是S+。”我告诉她。她皱起眉头，没有进行额外的质疑。“我不问你的代称，假使我没有权限得知。”我告诉她，“我只是来索要一个保证。”_

_她盯着我看了半晌，慢慢扬起下颌。“解除攻击形态。”_

_“这不是合理要求。”_

_“我说，外勤部新工程区，奥尼卡计划编制，编号ZERO，解除攻击形态。”她拔高了声音，神情冰冷而傲慢，“这是命令。”_

_她给出的信息完整而精确，我没有理由不接受指令。所以我将攻击锁定模式调整到待命状态，面甲内侧的视野变得明亮而正常。金斯莱没有解除武装，事实上他的表情更加难看了些。“你叫他什么？”他用一种微弱的、濒近窒息的声音发问。长头发姑娘没有回头，面向我而发出低叹。_

_“编号ZERO。”她说，“本世纪四十年代末开始活跃，智械危机晚期留下了不少记录。教团圈养的人形兵器之一，最优秀的那一类里最优秀的那一个。”她盯着我看，陈述的语调平稳得像正在朗读某个物件的使用说明书。她指向我外露的左臂，那上头用银漆写着两位一模一样的数字。“过去三十年里多起刺杀行动的主凶，但从未真正落网过。你知道这类兵器的处置方式——长时间待机，只在任务需要时才被启用。”她陈述道，继而发出冷哼，“一个游荡在焦土上的幽灵。我碰上过他好几次了，不过你应当还是第一次。”_

_金斯莱看了看我，又看向她。“你碰上过——”_

_“我告诉过你了。”那姑娘说。她的声音里带着某种严厉的、息事宁人的警告意味，将她身后那人击退了半步。他的神情变得松缓而迟疑，眼目重新转向我时几乎是恍惚的。他摇了摇头，缓慢钝重，一如他放下手头武器的动作。光子发射器搁回桌上时仍处于激活状态，淡蓝光芒将他的面孔映照得全无血色。_

_“你为什么要用这个名字，士兵？”然后他说。他注视着我，两手在身前交叠。我能捕捉到他指尖处的细末震颤，他隐忍不发的、沉默汹涌的怒火。他的声音轻而平板，纯作叙述，尖刻得不留分毫余地——“或者、不，你们甚至连士兵都算不上。”_

_他凝视我时像在凝视一块墓碑，上面悬挂着新叶、鲜花与长枪，被雨露侵蚀，被苔藓所覆，石刻凹槽处无不沉积着灰烬。他的问题令我无从应答。那不是一个名字，充其量是一个编号、一个方便记录的代码，有人将它给予我，再没有更多特殊含义。_

_我想告诉他这些，但我望向他的眼睛、试图替自己辩解时，我发觉我无法顺畅发出最为细微的声音。_

 

别去招摇过市，别去找死，别给自己惹上太大麻烦。

当C.C.把他从巴格达的平顶屋里挖出来时，她就这么告诫了他。时代不同以往了，当下要紧的不再是他活在阳光下是否值当，而是既然他已经从坟墓里走出来了、他应当去往何处。我独自旅行太久了，她说，我想找个地方歇一阵子，也许再找个人陪我说话。她挽住他的手肘，无声恳求他的一次应允。他过往的共犯，他结契的对象，他承诺过她会实现她的心愿。所以他点头应是，又喟然叹息。“你的熟面孔明明不少。”他说。女人依偎在他肩头，吻了吻他的面颊。

“是啊。”她轻声说，“可他们都陪不了我多久啦。”

她教导他重新认识当下的世界，脱离掌控的世界，重归纷乱的世界。秩序不再能简单统肃，甚至不能完全由人类规划。他们谈及一些事情，对一些事反复求证，对一些事避而不谈。他遗落在半世纪前的故人们都已不复旧貌，他也没去寻找其中的任何一人。

所以他可以陪她再走完一段旅途，走遍日本岛与不列颠尼亚本土的边境，但他自认永远不会踏入新卡美洛半步，不会回去重建的皇城里探望他已然年迈的血亲。他不知晓哪一项才是更为严苛的惩戒，亲眼见证每一位故人的离去，或是明知其中的某一些人仍然健在、却再也不得与之重逢。太阳普照之下尽为他不应拥有的未来，于是他小心地藏匿起来，躲在暗处，在阴影中寻到一个间隙，恰恰应和了那女人的言语。他多少学会了从她那里倾听来一些事情，她了解现下的世界远多于自己。那是独属于永生者的游刃有余，事到如今他已然对此见怪不怪。

所以他留在她背后，将这起古怪的谈判交由她来处理。同她交涉的对象从金属面甲下发出类似成年男性的声音，每个音节都伴随着机械似的微弱嗡鸣，这干扰了他的进一步判别。他审视着那个似人的鬼怪，在顶灯照耀下明白无误地呈出其外观来。碳素黑的轻型甲，关节活动处有微弱的暗蓝光彩，在受令解除攻击形态后，明亮而不祥的蓝芒便从金属面甲上属于常人双眼的部位褪去了。

这个智械——假若能称之为“他”——的行为模式的确是被C.C.所把握的。他的目的很简单，单刀直入地要求确保自己的任务不会再受到进一步的干扰。但即便能被抓住行动逻辑，智械也从来不是不够谨慎，更不是不够聪明。他始终都对自己确切的行动方针和任务目标避而不谈，唯独透露出一个有效信息。

“我的任务周期快结束了。”他说，“无论你们打算在新坎特伯雷动什么手脚，别在这个周期内做。”

他让步了，极大的一步。C.C.又撩起了自己的刘海，按照她以往的说法，不论是对于结契的普通人或是智械，只要是教团出产，她的印记都是万能的威胁手段。所以眼下的这一个也终究是退让了，即使他又和C.C.多争辩了几句，也很快被巧妙的周旋与模棱两可的话语带入了无所适从的沉默。鲁路修抿着嘴唇，及至那似人的鬼怪蓦然腾身而起、三踏两踏便攀过整道梯阶并消失在门洞后，他仍然瞪在那家伙原本站立的方位上，十指攥紧，双眼刺痛。

他没有解除哨戒炮的警备，但这回那入侵者精准地从死角避过了自动攻击的范围。报废了三枚、还剩下三枚，他应当再补充一些储备了，也许还得找人帮忙修理。那都是随后需要考虑的事，不是现下、不是在那鬼怪刚刚离去的时候。那个称呼，他想。她所使用的那个称呼。它再度被提及时背后的故事，它被赋予给一个智械杀手时所具备的意义，洋洋自得或不屑一顾，哪一种都叫人几欲发狂。他死死咬着牙关，耳边回荡着遥远的涛浪声。如荒无人烟的海岛，或人潮中的一处高台。潮水慢慢上涌，声浪将人围困、最终将他们一并吞没。

“回魂了，亲爱的。”女人的声音轻飘飘地响起来，“我们得把门修好。要么你自己动手，要么通过你的渠道唤点帮手过来。”

这一下将他拽回了现实，听见自己急促的呼吸与狂乱的心跳。他推开支撑半身重心的桌沿，在脚跟上站稳了，缓缓垂落了原本交叠的双手。“他怎么敢用这个名字？”他看着空处出声，继而轻轻发笑，蓦一下拔高了音量，嘶哑质询伴着勃然怒火喷薄而出，“教团怎么敢让他们的走狗用这个名字？！”

C.C.转过身来，无言地同他对视。你要是敢说，他用眼神警告她，你要是敢说那不过是个普通的数字。她从唇角掀起细末笑意，目光却骤然间悲哀起来。她没有像以往她会做的那样，寻着机会便说些风凉话。她走近他，几乎依偎在他胸口上。“我就知道这会激怒你的。”她低声说，搂抱在他腰际。

“你该早点告诉我的。”鲁路修说。他看向她身后的空地，那里什么都没剩下。潮水慢慢退去，留下裸露的石岩与干涸的碑文。他的头颅当中如针扎般刺痛起来，于是他阖拢双目，试图令自己更平静些。

“而你不该冲着我发火。”C.C.说。

“如果我不需要配合你假装成教团成员的话，我刚才就把脾气发完了。”鲁路修冷冰冰地说，“我们本来有七成把握能让那台机器留在这里再也走不出去，你疯了吗？你跟他交涉，让他就此离开，然后继续去执行他那该死的不知道能惹出多大乱子来的任务？！”

“我们没有七成把握，一成都不到。”C.C.毫不客气地回击道，“智械的视觉讯号处理形式和人类完全不同，就算你不动用你那双眼睛单只靠别的法子寻找出路，他们也不具备人类特有的情感弱点。如果不按他们的逻辑走，你说烂嘴皮也没半点用。”她的体温从他身前滑开了。他睁开眼，恰对上她戳在鼻梁骨前头的手指尖。“你的Geass不是万能的，从来都不是。你本人也一样。”

“这玩意的能量还够发射一次电磁脉冲。”鲁路修说。他侧过身去，总算让光子发射器熄了火。“就算不能叫那家伙彻底报废，至少也能制住他的行动。”

“然后整个街区都会进入新卡美洛的重点监控，不到二十四小时内我们就得想办法应付那面你并不想暴力应付的搜查网。而且我们都不知道他有多少套后备指令可供切换。”C.C.板着脸说，“理智点，别自乱阵脚。”

她做得够好了，鲁路修模模糊糊意识到。此刻应该感谢她，而不是同她争执。她为他们避免了一次冲突，若是让那个智械杀手发觉他们并非真正的教团中人，他是绝不会那般轻易就离去的。“我知道。”他喃喃道，警告自己别表现得过于刻薄，“……我知道。”

这是她的心愿，他想。别去对更危险的事物多加干涉，别再惹祸上身。如今他们不属于任何一方阵营，也乐得保持现状。那就别去毁坏它。这是C.C.的打算，她独自过了那么长久后采取的方针。她并不真的关心教团的行动目标，她从不打算主动介入其中。

“你不是只有十七岁了。”他听见她的声音，伴着无可奈何的喟叹，“大半个世纪过去了，就算你没有活过这么长时间，你清醒的时间也该够你认识到这一点了。”

“我知道。”鲁路修说。他看向梯阶顶端破开的门洞，被击毁的三枚哨戒炮，金属台架边缘留下的凹痕。当前还没有多管闲事的邻里前来探查，他不知道这会持续多久。这角度也看不见月色。他深呼吸了一次，疲惫随着吐息的排出而渐渐充溢了周身。

“救世主的时代过去了。纯粹属于人类的时代都过去了。”女人的声音说，“你死过一次了，你不欠外面的世界任何东西。你用不着留在这里，盯着都城进进出出的线路，好像你一人就能代替整座国家机器确保它的安危似的。你用不着做这些事，你用不着继续逞英雄。”

“逞英雄？”鲁路修重复道。这说法刺痛了他，叫他那乍起的头疼愈演愈烈，重新点燃了他残存的怒气。他不可置信地笑了一声，短促而刺耳，伸手比划过整方地下空间。贫民窟的无名巷，粉饰过的耗子洞，门洞之外便是渣滓、败类和无望之人群集的地方。“你管这叫什么？你以为这是什么，英雄故事？！”他咧开嘴，“英雄不朽可不是拿来形容我们这类人的。边都挨不上。”

那个时代已经过去了。站在时下的立场上，无论如何他都无法再以那般称呼自命。能凭一己之力撬动庞然大物的时代过去了，需要彻底毁坏旧秩序的时代过去了。革命者退出了舞台，留下的是他闻所未闻之人与更多陌生事物。他垂落双手，目光黏附在自己足尖上。“我比谁都更不情愿活在这世上。”他陈述道，伴着缺乏起伏的拖沓重音，“成为英雄的是ZERO，只是ZERO。不是那张该死的面具底下的任何一个人。”他想起幽灵，遥远的、不知来由的回音。所有的查验都毫无结果，没有人知晓其过往由来，如一个影子，夏日里惊鸿一瞥的幻象。那不过是个幽灵。

“但是他死了，C.C.。”他说。他的喉头梗塞，发声艰难，堵死了另一人原本的名姓。“我活下来了。他死了。”

他轻轻摇头，预备前去详细查看门禁处的损失情况。他刚刚迈动脚步，又被拉回了一个温暖拥抱里。这回她勾住了他的脖颈，叫他微微躬下身来，任她如安抚孩童般摩挲他的头发。他揽住她的背，叫她的发梢从指缝间漏下。

“你明明知道我留在这里的理由是什么。”鲁路修说。他仍然盯着地面，声息已经平缓顺畅了许多。他不去假设结局，不去揣想自己终将彻底离开这座城市的那一刻。女人亲吻他的面颊与鬓角，温软呼吸喷吐在他耳际。她在那里对他言语，一个保证，勉强将他杂乱的心神约束回安宁的一点上。

“我知道。”C.C.说，“我还在和她保持联络。”

“她还好吗？”鲁路修问她。他短暂阖眼，从遥远记忆中寻觅所有残存的笑靥，声音也渐渐沉入苦涩的温柔处。他以为自己会是实质上最先缺席的一人，然而事情恰以相反的形式发生了。但此刻她还留存于世间，在重建的都城中，在他不能去探望的地界上——“娜娜莉还好吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

_我做梦了。_

_梦总是很古怪的。我在追赶一只野猫，它使劲儿往高处跑，从阶梯跳上栏杆，从栏杆跳至更高处。它的脑袋撞到了顶，于是我听见钟声回荡。莫德雷德在这时用爪子把我推醒，喵喵叫着向我索要加餐。我把她赶下床，给她添了食，回去继续休眠时钟声还在回荡。钟楼和猫都消失了，一个人影站在我面前，手持长剑，身披白色衣袍。他将长剑点在我肩头，如某种古老的授勋仪式。不是威胁，不是袭击。我垂下头去将后颈亮给他时听见钟声，像是在报丧。_

_他向我说话，但我听不见半点声音。_

_总是有那么一些人，他们手持武器却不是为了亲自杀戮。为了自保，为了保护别人，或不过是指挥别人去干那些勾当。他们的手掌在明面上很干净，血腥从来只浸泡在暗处。我见过那类人，内室里发令的人，我从深层睡眠中清醒过来时予我指示的人，在穹顶之下以数字形式编排每一道性命的人。那个影子或许也是其中一个。_

_我听不见他的指令。那是肃清中的一部分，丢失的一部分。我所丢弃的都是能被称为弱点的部分。软弱，容易损毁，刺入便会流血，严重时则会失去行动能力。在我完成的每一起任务记录中，作为目标的人类都是这样的。智械就相对麻烦些，若不能一击毁坏行动中枢，就只能用病毒去破坏内核。否则他们就会继续站起来，一次又一次地站起来。就像和我同一编制下的其它兵器，就像下令的那些人希望我能做到的事情。_

_人类是更好对付的目标，也是我在剩下的时间里需要去对付的目标，不好对付的只是他所处的方位。新卡美洛的线人在第五十五日清晨才终于传来消息，告诉我白塔的构造图和警卫分布都已到手，而任务目标恰在一天前回到他的办公室。下一波换岗在一周内进行，那栋建筑在四十八小时后就会进入封闭状态。机不可失，失不再来。尽早出发。_

_我从睡梦中清醒过来，从通讯记录中读完了消息。但我仍然花了过多的时间去思考先前的梦境。三十分钟后我就会将它忘得一干二净，再往后几日我就不会做梦了，等到我在下一次任务周期里重新醒来时，倘若我还保留着这六十天的记忆，它们也将变得毫无意义。但在醒来后的三分钟里，我试图回想那个支离破碎的梦。钟声，长剑，白色的影子。坚硬的殿阶消失了，变作朦胧的光。我听不清的话语。我总是要依照指令行事的，所以假若我辨识不出那段话语的含义来，或许那并不是个指令。_

_钟声或许是个隐晦的暗示。除去宣告无可推移的时刻来临，它总是与誓言相关联的。誓言是人类的把戏。形而上，缺乏实质的约束力，要违背也轻而易举。倘若那是从过去的某时某刻留给我的信息，时至如今也没了任何价值。三分钟后我试图将注意力从这个片段上转移开，但它仍然困扰了我长达半日的时间。就好像我摒弃不掉的那部分在提醒我，那不是毫无意义之事，那是造就我的某一部分。_

_那个影子看上去眼熟，但我很难将梦境和现实中的印象留存关联起来。_

_半日里我和莫德雷德道了别。“我大概不会再回到这地方来了。”我告诉她。处理掉我私人留下的痕迹要不了半个钟头，而后只消将地址发送给外勤部的后勤人员，自然会有人替我处置好后续事宜。机制就是这样运作，好好扮演其中的一个齿轮就足够。她用尾巴打了我的胳膊，紧接着使劲儿咬了我的手指头。猫并不愚蠢，她知道自己会硌着牙。于是我换另一侧给她咬，她又不搭理我了。_

_我在傍晚离开住所，我在这一趟里将莫德雷德抱到屋外，把多余的口罩丢给她当作玩物。她爬得很高，一溜到了屋顶，我离开时还能隐约瞥见一个尖耳的剪影。半小时后老港口吐出当日的最后一艘货船，沿着河道缓缓下入海中。我在底层撬开备用的舱室，从里头翻出了备用零件与枪弹补给。没有意料之外的警卫来阻拦我。_

_我想我不会再回到新坎特伯雷了。以往我从未在同一片地域执行过复数次的任务，所以这一次活动周期中我不会再回到这里，往后也不会再回头见识它变迁后的模样。博兹大街的咖啡馆，即将封闭的码头，拥有一侧黑眼眶的野猫，泼洒着劣质颜料的涂鸦墙。住在地下室的女人和男人，终究没有叫我得知具体身份、也没能给我切实的保证。他们都会成为记忆里无关紧要的那一部分，伴随着行动周期的重置而永久封存。无需感伤，无需缅怀，事情总是这样发生。_

_午夜之前货船就已重新靠岸，三道封锁线都留下了暗门，只要能在仓库外壁上徒手攀爬过一段不短的距离，不列颠尼亚的核心便向我开敞了怀抱。要在众人的睡梦中摸进时下圆桌首脑的居所并不困难，然而任务要求在光天化日下制造出足够引爆整座都城的混乱。所以我在第五十六日的凌晨一点抵达了外勤部埋在新卡美洛中的情报室，在休眠指令的辅助下重新入睡。储备精力留到白昼，静下心来遗忘不必要的信息。优先级为S+的任务不容闪失，否则即便是我也未见得能抗下相应的处罚。_

_我在清晨六点准时醒来。状况良好，各个部位都在正常运作。没有梦境，没有令人困惑的杂乱片段。运输车在一小时后出发，调换工作在外环公路上完成。集装箱里的空气够我闷上两个钟头，实际上我只在里头待了不到一半的工夫。当我撬开封装爬到外头时，迎接我的是地下三层纯白的冰冷灯光。外甲能将我的生命迹象伪装得和寻常智械别无二致，而这正是位于地平之下的仓库区最不缺乏的东西。_

_白塔坐落在城北，时至如今已经成为新卡美洛标志性的建筑物之一。它的正式名称是伦戈米尼亚德，外观也如巨大长枪般直指天际。在前任女皇撤除旧圆桌骑士团的编制后，高大塔楼在此拔地而起，后圆桌时代里秉承这一名头的人们仍然向皇权效忠，更像是一部听从号令的机器、而非旧时骑士精神的沿袭。纯以人类而计的话，都城内的总部里常驻者有一百二十八人，加上散落在白塔之外的零散补足也超不过一百五十。数字不算庞大，如果借力巧妙的话，真要完成肃清也并非不可能之事。_

_此行的目的并不在此，而在顶层、在俯瞰之地。拔除他们的首脑，留下一个混乱建制，比起撬走整根钉子，这能令阴影中的监视者们获得更为长远的利益。他们是这般告诫我的。毁坏秩序，制造恐慌，但真正需要确保登上死亡名单的只有一人。_

_就他的地位而言，那个男人实在过于年轻了一些。能在四十岁之前攀到塔顶的人必然不是什么无害良民，恐怕也不是个只会给别人下令的指挥官。资料显示他接受过系统的军事训练，没有参与任何一项士兵强化计划，即使如此，他也还没走入体能迅速下滑的年纪。在对击杀目标进行最后一次评估时，我抓住了距离我最近的智械监察员。他没能发出警报，我就从它的中枢完成了硬重启。我的处理器容量有限，不足以支撑我完成重写智能程式的工作，所以我的工作很简单，从某一个体开始入手，叫后勤编写好的数据流覆盖原有的内核，如同在茫茫网络中投放下一个病毒，然后等待它自然生长蔓延。_

_智械监察员的双眼暗淡下去了，重新亮起时已成为不祥的血色光芒。_

_从这一点开始，从这一个体开始。这是第一个，以此为起点发散到十个、一百个、足以压制楼里一百二十八人编制的数目，一千个、一万个、足够在整座都城范围内掀起动乱的数目。病毒能强行突破的权限层级有限，所以种子必须在此地投放，在皇室腕臂的基底上。他们向我走来，排成队列，整齐划一，往投放种子的零点聚拢。_

_“下达指示吧，ZERO。”他们对我说。那一刻我想，我确实想起来，也许我见识过类似的阵仗。_

_十余个，百余个，千千万万个听话的傀儡，不出于自愿而植入了另外的指令，眼目被血色所覆，驯从地献出自己的忠诚。智械之外的东西，足够控制活人的东西。我记得这些，但我对于究其意义一事无能为力。_

_然后暴乱开始了，从纯白之塔的基底开始燃烧，在每一道线路、每一道互相传递的指示间扩散，帮助我撬开上升的路径，然后在我的关注范围之外去做更多的事情。我见过战争起始的模样，伴着突如其来的枪炮、爆炸、火光与若隐若现的哭泣，惊慌的人群会四散奔逃，试图寻找一个更为安宁的出路，直至他们察觉到战火蔓延的速度远超出他们逃离的速度。在攀上顶层的路途中，我看见折断的窗框与破碎的玻璃，留在墙壁里的子弹，浸泡在血污里的老相片。我的视觉反馈给我那么庞大杂乱的信息流，很难叫它们不去干扰我的注意力。_

_通往顶层的所有路径都被封锁了，直到我用炮筒轰开紧急通道大门的那一刻。第一次检索的结果告诉我顶层空无一人，复查的结果也是一样。起初我以为是某种干扰，某个没有写在图纸里或监控中的秘密隔间。顶层的确有一片空白区域，资料所给出的答案是会议室、室内泳池和私人会所，就这位击杀目标的生活作风而言，在办公楼里弄出这些东西来也不很奇怪。然而待我赶到那片地带的边缘、设法破坏了它的封锁屏障后，我意识到了所有风言风语都不足以概括这疯子的疯狂程度。_

_一个足够宽阔的待机舱，一段完整滑道，即使余留下来的数据都已自行销毁，我也看得出来曾经待在这的是什么东西、以及方才发生了什么闹剧。滑道尽头的出口没有关闭，午前十一时的湛蓝天空上悬着明亮的太阳。那个疯子没有试图回到地面去，他去往天空了。_

_我没能及时把脏话憋回去。就算综合考虑到那家伙的出身背景，以及天马行空的办事作风，但什么样的人才会在这个年代、这个国家、这座都城的关键建筑顶层开辟一块地盘给一台没有登记在案的装甲骑？_

_通讯在这时主动切入了，径直在我的头盔内侧响起来。“通报情况。”那端的声音说。我走到阳光照耀的斜角边缘，试图从两百米高的地方俯瞰地面。我看见火焰，虚幻的、明亮的火焰，在钢铁洪流的足步下生发，即将蔓延到我所不能得知的范域里去。我俯瞰时像在望向尚未完成的炼狱，这分去了一秒奇怪的感伤，下一秒便被重复的催促给打断了。_

_“任务目标从顶层脱逃了。”我如实报告，“距离预定的回收章程还有三天半，我会在剩下的时间里解决掉遗留麻烦。”_

_通讯那端沉默了数秒，我想那是在评估是否要启动惩戒程序。当下的动乱原本就是必要的，即使这不是任务目标之一，若不将局势完全扰乱，若不能在新卡美洛的封锁线上制造破绽，我也不会拥有退路。然后，在任务周期结束之前，我需要被妥善回收。而今变数增加了，任何一步差错都需要我来担责。教团从来不缺少棋子，也不缺少弃置的那一部分。_

_“我们的建筑师已经设法远程启动了塔楼的自毁程序。”那端给予了我答案，“自行脱身，否则你就只剩下最后三分钟了。”_

_通讯断开了。不需要阅览实时建筑层信息，我知道在剩余时间内通过常规路径下降到地面是不可能达成的目标。我没有携带喷气背包或者任何形式的飞行器，唯一能指望的是我身上能被替换的部分足够牢靠。所以我走入到阳光普照之下，最后观望了一次周遭的天空。那架该死的装甲骑去了哪里？_

_塔楼开始摇晃了，从底端传来愈演愈烈的巨大震颤。我从滑轨末端跃下，左手嵌入墙体中，在光滑外壁上留下抓痕与刺耳噪声。我向将成未成的炼狱下坠，我听见隔头盔而来的烈风，我看见火焰与沉落的断壁残垣，已然发生之事，尚未发生之事，夏日里虚幻的回声。_

_我见过战争起始的模样。塌陷的街道与房屋，燃烧的城市中漆黑的军队。我见过更多，在郊野间，在白昼里，在懵懂无知时远眺到的战斗机群。我听见海潮，海水与汗水将我的背脊浸没，接替而来的是蝉声，聒噪的、无休无尽的虫鸣。高塔开始倾塌，而我还未到达它的底端。下落的过程太长，我以为我会被就此撕裂，人与非人，机械与血肉，它们的接驳处开始钝痛，疼痛让人难以专注。_

_然后，在我即将沉入火焰之前的那一刻，我听见人类的言语。从无声的梦境深处而来，在我疲倦的、停止思索的头脑深处印刻而下。我会在那声音响起时失去对外界的大半感知，唯有躯体被支配着行动。一千七百一十八次。我能清晰记录下的东西不多，但一个数字无关紧要。这是第一千七百一十八次。活下去，那声音说。活下去。活下去。_

_它听上去那么熟悉，好像梦境曾将影子映在我真实接触过的地界上。_

 

碳素黑的装甲能够无声无息地融入夜色，那玩意看起来也并不笨重，渗透潜入方面的活计大抵都是一流。早则当晚，迟则下一夜，新卡美洛总会在阳光不至的时刻迎来那个特定的麻烦。C.C.叫他别再管闲事了，但他仍然盯着监控屏幕看了一夜，然后倒头睡了半个白天。他醒来之前隐隐约约看见一些画面，像是所有曾经的担忧与疯狂臆想的碎片。在战场尽头，废墟深处，一个人影独自留在那里，吃力地面向天空。那人的面具碎裂一半，碎裂处能辨识出唇线与颌骨，边廓被殷红血色浸染模糊。

英雄可以死去，却不能走下神坛。面具可以碎裂，却不能摘落。名字可以被遗落在历史里，在多年以后被一个无关紧要的小角色捡拾起来冠在自己身上。事情总会这样发生，他告诉自己。在关乎更为磅礴的、无可逆转的浪潮时，它们并不会因个人意志而发生转移。

他已经用掉奇迹的机会了，神明多半也不会赐给他第二回。

黑色的智械很快就离开这座城市了，他的离去即是永别。只要不是太过倒霉，有生之年或许都不会得见第二回。C.C.是这么安慰人的，但鲁路修并没有认真听进去。“就打三十年算，”他说，“这是正常人能活过的年限，而你在这期间撞上过他多少次了？”

“我不知道。他不总是在我面前现身。”女人用毫不愧疚的语气回答他。

鲁路修被气得脑袋疼，虽然这并不是C.C.的错。傍晚时他刚找人来修好大门并自行在内改装了几道封锁线，编号ZERO的智械杀手就离开了他们藏身的这座城市。“你能确保他不是冲着皇室去的吗？”他没好气道，“你能确保他不会把皇宫弄得一团乱吗？”

“就好像你真的关心皇宫似的。”C.C.说，“他们甚至没给你在陵园里留个位置。”

“如果真的有谁打算为此记仇，那也不该是你。”鲁路修说。他当然也清楚实情，把现存的皇室成员排个名单出来，按照被刺杀的可能性排序，娜娜莉也绝不是第一位。针对已然退位也不掌实权的前任女皇意义不大，健康堪忧意味着设法在药物上动手脚也比派出杀手方便。但即便他这么安慰自己，那智械杀手本身带给他的无名火也很难熄灭。

C.C.显然看出了这点，所以她摇了摇头，象征性地询问了一下他的成果。“你破译出来的那个小玩意儿怎么说？”她问他。鲁路修扫了眼监控屏幕，他弄回来的小型追踪器还在正常运作，一道微型的电磁脉冲报销掉自毁程序、一段解密工程叫它能反向定位放出它进行追踪的原主。它的原主在定位上沿河而下、绕过海湾，在都城港口稍加停留便继续迅速移动起来。他查看完了历史路径，感到头疼更为严重了些。

“他走了水路，已经到达新卡美洛内部了。”

光点在夜里没有接近皇宫所在的方位，这是他唯一庆幸的事情。他没能睡个踏实觉，凌晨五点时便从椅背里跳起来，一边捶打自己的腰背一边去泡了杯浓咖啡。随后他用安全线路给都城内的情报系统发了信，留下一封警告书，在引来任何不必要的注意之前就抽身退去。他不确定这能起到多大帮助，但总比他独自窝在地下室里盯着屏幕干着急来得有用。

随后的定位信号变得断断续续，在外环公路上彻底消失。它重新出现是在午前十一时许，闪现了一瞬，很快又变得暗淡而不稳定了。同期到来的是醒目的警报，轰炸了所有媒体与整个网络空间的实时新闻。地标建筑的倾塌，从都城内蔓延开来的智械暴乱，有预谋的、来自内部的反叛，以及彻底拉起的严密封锁线。鲁路修把第三杯咖啡的残渣泼进水池，差点失手打碎整个杯子。烂摊子远比想象的还大，他模糊意识到，难怪那伙人要找个干完活就能立马回去冬眠的家伙来干这事。

暴乱的起点在白塔，直接目标多半也在那里，如果他只打算替皇室成员的安危担忧的话，这会儿倒是可以松口气了。然而现实更加残酷，他需要担忧的问题比简单的死一两个政治首脑之流还要麻烦得多。都城进入封闭期后，任谁也不清楚高墙之内的形势会糟烂到何种地步，而动乱的火焰何时会蔓延到皇宫当中。变数太大，不确定因素太多，局外的观测只会让人愈发深重地感受到束手无策。

他在沙发上小憩了一会儿，放空头脑，放松过于紧绷的心神，试图从无用的焦灼中冷静下来。要么说服自己完全撤手不管，要么将自己的定位放得更明确些。他在思虑途中被C.C.叫醒，女人将他的视线扭向监控屏幕，并满意地看着他几乎惊掉了下巴。“终于被约会对象找上门了？”她幸灾乐祸道，又疑惑似地挑起半拉眉毛，“不得不说你的品味还算好懂的。我应该见过这张脸。”

“是啊，你也听过她的名字。人生总是充满惊喜和有趣的巧合。”鲁路修干巴巴地说。他把目光从定格在住所门口的监控屏上挪开，拖着脚步向通往地面的梯阶去了。“特纳兄弟在家吗？”

“不在。所以在门口谈话不受打扰。”C.C.说，“只要你们别大声嚷嚷就行。”

她没有立马揪着他多加逼问，这令他生出了一丝感激。在他打开修好的门板、爬出门洞到达街面之后，这点儿感激很快就被严峻的现实问题给覆压下去了。他站在一年四季都无比潮湿的石板路上，无奈地望向不知为何会出现在眼前的、向来只在查理区跟他碰头的姑娘。“下午好，金斯莱先生。”菲内特小姐说，笑意盈然地摘落了太阳镜，“不得不说想从马洛区挖一个人出来还是挺困难的。”

“兰佩路基，拜托。”鲁路修咕哝道，“老实说我不太喜欢那个名字。”

根据监控记录，他面前的姑娘目的明确在这儿站立了至少五分钟，理由是恰好闲逛到这里歇脚的可能性低到约等于无。他不确定贸贸然现身是个好主意，但也不太想在短时间内门板被破解两次这码事上冒险。“你说了算。”那姑娘说，用手掌扇了扇风，“有地方能让人喝杯茶吗？”

“恐怕没有。”鲁路修回答她，“或许更多取决于你的来意。”

菲内特小姐稍稍撅起嘴唇，又迅速将笑意收敛下去。“我来求证一件事情。没错，这回轮到我向你求证了。”她叹了气，“是这样的，我的报告书出了点麻烦，需要我研究的主要对象不见了。而你有你自己的情报网，对吧？”

“你是怎么找到这里来的？”鲁路修跳过了她的问题。菲内特伸出手来轻轻一比划，往他身后的方向示意。

“光子科技。”她说，“哨戒炮的货源不那么好弄了，是不是？我有几个熟人正好在给它们把关。”

“啊哈。”

“别太紧张。我是来求助的，我说过了。”她耸起肩膀，“都城的形势一团糟，想从那片烂摊子里挖出一个非体制内的智械来可不容易。你在这方面多加留意也有一阵了，是不是？”

鲁路修盯着她的眼睛，她分毫不让地对视回来。这份冲劲儿让他愈发怀念了些，但对于当下的状况来说更容易叫人愈发头疼。“你对我的信心未免充足过头了一点，小姐。”鲁路修说。当下这点变故还不至于叫他自乱阵脚，毕竟不管对面那姑娘身上藏着什么秘密、她都还完全是个人类。虽说他万般不乐意对着这张脸下达一个关乎遗忘的指令，但如果那是必要的，他还是会去践行。

“也许吧。”菲内特说。她收回手来叠在身前，表情松缓了不少，不再显得过于咄咄逼人。“也许我只是在尝试发起一笔交易。如果能够成行，再好不过；假使不能，我们就各自当做今天的事从未发生。”

“内容是什么？”鲁路修问。那姑娘动了动嘴唇，面上出现了一抹奇怪的、共情似的感伤情绪。

“我们的目的地本身。”她轻声说，“平平安安进去，再平平安安离开。不会有人察觉，也不需要停留更久。你……其实是从那儿出来的，对吗？从新卡美洛？你不属于这里，我看得出来。”

是了，鲁路修想。她从来不是不够敏锐。

她是学得更聪明了。在不必要的时候不轻易将疑问表显出来，以免惹来些毫无意义的麻烦。她在隐瞒的层面上做得很好，连自己都被蒙骗过去了这么一阵。他心头被苦涩的温柔缅怀所占据，理智也告诉他将人带入地下反而能规避更多随时可能空降的意外。“不全对。”他还是给了她答案，“如今的都城里还有一些让我怀念的东西，但没有更多意义了。”

他们回到地下之后，C.C.已经回到长沙发上了，蜷缩在一个角落里大嚼薯片，电视画面则定格在实时新闻的频道上。菲内特向她投去古怪的一瞥，又扭过头来看回鲁路修。她做了个“女朋友”的口型，他则板着脸摇了头。“幸好不是。”访客小声说，“不然我会怀疑你嗜好未成年。”鲁路修忍住了翻起白眼解释真相的冲动，挥手将她的注意力引到去了监控区。

“所以，你打算带我走哪条路？”他问她，“公路和港口都彻底封锁了。就算用上传送面板，也没法跨越九十七公里把我们平安无事地送进城区。”

“当然不能。”菲内特说，“而且容我提醒，那东西的使用权可是严格得很。如果不经过身份登记就从另一侧钻出来，三秒内你就会被一打哨戒炮射成筛子。”

“你很清楚流程嘛？”

“嗯哼。”她稍稍鼓起脸颊，手指向上一比，“如果你们当真打算潜入都城，天空是个好选择。”

“天空上也有封锁线。”鲁路修说。这会儿他反而放松下来，饶有兴趣地观察起她的做派。没有人会蠢到拿毫无把握的筹码来做交易，而她显得成竹在胸。聪明，机敏，有戒心，在自我保护的层面上稍有欠缺——当然了，也可能仅仅因为她对他的底牌一无所知。不速之客将手指点在颌骨上，稍一歪头，嘴角浮现出笑意。

“相对来言，空路上的查验程序没那么严格，”她这么说，“只用弄到一架编制内的飞行器就行。”

“你说的倒轻松。”鲁路修说。他余光瞥见C.C.从沙发一角爬起了身，反身跪立起来朝这边张望。她的表情变得难以捉摸，像是欲言又止。事情没有那么简单，从来不止于“表面上的巧合”这种程度。她没有开口，但他已经隐隐然有了直觉。

“噢，抱歉，忘了自我介绍。”离他更近的那姑娘伸出手来，“皇家情报局，特别行动处探员，夏莉·菲内特。我就不给你看证件了，想来你也不在意。”

鲁路修喷出短促笑声，一时间荒谬地觉得这比她先前的说辞更贴近他原本的印象了。“想来你也不会拿这种事情开玩笑。”他慢慢说，伸手同她交握，“历史系在读，嗯？”

“五年前我确实是这里的学生。那是我的选课之一。”菲内特说，神情冷静地眨了眨眼睛，“感谢你向我证实了我的外貌保养有多么得当这点，先生。”

他们分毫不让地对视了片刻，同时拧出和煦笑容，缓慢松脱了交握的手掌。监控屏幕上再度亮起了红点，信号不够稳定，但勉强标识出了方位。“让我想想，你需要追踪那个智械杀手，”鲁路修说，“你需要我手头的情报。”

“而为了确保这东西可靠，”菲内特说，摊开双手，叫他看清自己腰间的枪套，“还是你本人跟着来比较好。”

“嗯，有趣的威胁方式。”鲁路修说。他低下头来，瞥见那姑娘的足尖从自己视野范围内离开，轻轻巧巧在周围转悠了一遭。不用对她下令，此时不用，今日不用。“成交，女士。”他揉起了太阳穴，“我欠你一个人情。”

“我很好奇那个人情的实际价值。”菲内特说。她话语中多了慎重成分，大抵和她在这地下空间里目见的东西有关。然而常理范围内的想象力恐怕不够用，亲爱的。死过一次的男人这么想着。“我会启动污点证人程序，这能帮你们避过七十二小时的身份追查。”他听见她说，“在期限结束之前，你们必须从新卡美洛离开。”

“我有预感事情不会那么顺利地进行到结尾。”鲁路修评价道，“不过行吧，有计划是件好事。”

事态不是从此刻才脱离正轨的，他意识到。早在他们互通有关样貌和姓名的巧合之前，早在他们在列车上搭话之前，早在那个数字编号的智械杀手开始在新坎特伯雷活动之前、早在那家伙顶着那个名头出现在他所不知晓的战场上时，早于他从死亡中苏醒，早在世界以他预料之外的方式天翻地覆之时。他看向旁侧，魔女向他露出柴郡猫似的古怪笑容。你看，她的口型无声拼出一些话语，看吧——总还有一些事是你来得及弥补的。即使于过往无用，于旁人无益，能与自己和解也不算全然毫无意义。

假若这回牵涉入局的人原本都已在局内，假若他再不消见到无辜者的血——假若夏莉·菲内特一早就学会了向别人开枪的话，他们分别之时的结局方式或许能好一些。


	6. Chapter 6

_我没有办法独自修复通讯。_

_第五十八日时，我最后一次接收到了来自指示者们的声音。“这是你有史以来最长的一次任务周期。而你失败了，士兵。”他们说，“假使你还能被成功回收，我们得弄明白问题出在哪。”我告诉他们我还没有失败，任务周期尚未结束，假使我的状态还完备，在剩余时间内把整座都城翻查一遍也不是什么难事。“不到四十小时。”他们回答我，“拭目以待。”_

_然而没有下一次通讯了。我的外装甲在爆炸中受了损，如今还能勉强运作已经是奇迹。通讯在时断时续中苟延残喘了一阵，再然后便彻底没了声息。情报室无法提供有效的维修，只能勉勉强强提供一些必要的补给。更加糟糕的是，装甲受损的部分让我无法介入到时下控制新卡美洛的智械网络中去了。_

_我尝试了我所知道的三种基本抢修方法，没有哪样起了作用。如果我的内核完全与智械相当的话，或许我还能尝试更多法子。可形势就是这般恶劣，我没有办法修复通讯，我没有办法接入指令网络，我没有办法接受到更多援助。半座城市的耳目都在活动，但它们都与我断去了联系。如今我走在街道上和一个普通的都城市民没什么两样，仅有的优待是我不会被暴动的智械识别为敌性标记。即便不能给我提供支援，也不会带来多少阻碍，算是这倒霉局面中唯一的安慰。_

_皇宫所在的区域升起了能量屏障，反暴部队也开上了街头。在暴乱和镇压在街头互相倾轧之际，搜寻一台不知型号的装甲骑这码事变得越来越困难。我开始感到疲惫，因为那些将计划打乱的意外，因为不知所踪的任务目标，因为我受损而不得及时修复的部分。因为我未受损而持续活动过久的部分。我从瓦砾与火焰中逃出生天时就无人接应，现如今更是连复命都难以成行。人和机械都不能在这样的状况下支撑太久。_

_人和机械都会在这样的状况下失去寻常的规制，譬如重复走过一些毫无必要的路线，绕道去不太可能把握到目标行踪的区域，思索一些原本对自己毫无意义可言的问题。我在街头看见封闭的店铺，橱窗里展示着一些无趣的纪念品。明信片和海报上印刻着这座城市未陷入战火时的景象，而在那一刻我想起来，我从未亲眼见过白塔外观还宏伟高耸时的模样。_

_我从未见过的东西有很多。我耗费了过于漫长的时间在黑暗中，在近似冰封的沉眠深处。即使是完全的机器，也会对从未接触过的外界感到好奇。所以我试图完美完成每一次布置下来的任务，以便争取到更加宽裕的活动周期。从以小时计数推移到天，从天推移到周就耗费了很久，如果以活动周期的时长计算一道性命的长度，两个月约等于我活上了好几辈子的时间。_

_而假若这是我的最后一次任务，也许我应该去看更多我此前没能得见的事物。_

_这像是属于人类的逻辑，在即将迎来终末时尽可能地了却心愿。这本该被我判定为毫无意义的举动，会消耗掉仅存不多的剩余时间，会分散我寻找任务目标的注意力，会进一步把我带往失败的结局。然而我开始厌倦了，也许我的确到了该被回收、清查故障、继而进行修复或销毁处理的阶段。我从冲突倾轧过的空荡荡的街道上行走过去，透过居民楼的窗户看见恐惧的眼睛。无知的孩童，面色凝重的父亲与母亲，锁在玻璃后方的鲜花。_

_然后我去到更僻静的地方。施工中的楼栋，公共假日外无人问津的场馆，记载并不陈旧的历史的地方。潘德拉贡博物馆里开辟出了单独的展厅，陈列出这个国家所经历过的不同时代。从古老皇室迁往新陆的年代伊始，经历过漫长岁月后建立起庞大帝国，那时皇都尚以潘德拉贡为名，代代传承故土传说中永恒之王的名号。那恢弘荣耀在本世纪初戛然而止，因皇室宗亲的内部纷争而灰飞烟灭，数百万人口一并葬身焦土，连姓名都难以统计完全。新皇登基后下令在焦土上重建都城，重建而起的白垩之城名唤新卡美洛。是时皇室血脉凋敝，沿袭者再不以永恒之王的名义自命，余留而下的只剩存在于稀薄血脉中的、关乎遥远的理想城国的梦境。_

_时至如今唯有记载历史之地保有陈旧名号，沉默地展示着过往的残碎遗迹。拱顶，雕栏，温室里的花卉，天光下肆意生长的自然园林，已成灰烬的皇城旧貌在此处得以复原，展厅里有详尽无比的微缩模型，四壁都投映出更为清晰的美丽图景来。空无一人的陈列室中反复播放着男声合颂，尽是根植于这方土地的赞颂歌谣。关于祖国，关于皇帝，关于不败荣光，关于曾经遍及世界的辽阔边疆。我对这类曲调毫无感触，听得久了反而愈发昏昏欲睡。这很有趣，即便我精神和躯体上多么疲惫，以往我也很难在事态紧急时感到困倦。_

_我在展厅里小憩过了午后时光。假若不是沿街还能捕捉到枪声，假若我不是常被头盔中的警报一次次惊醒，这甚至能算是一段不错的休闲时间了。没有工作人员巡视，没有游客来往，没有警卫驱逐。展厅里安安静静，唯有机械重复的乐曲在持续回荡。那一刻我意识到我在逐渐失去警戒性，这本不该发生。许多袭向我的变化都不该发生。假装自己在外游荡不过是寻常出游，假装自己能安然阖眼至困境解除的那一刻自行到来。困境不会自己解除，它原本就是由我自己造成的。_

_我被困在我一手导致的祸乱中央，踏着螺旋怪圈躲入错位的时光里。好像我曾拥有过类似的经历，在广阔的战场之间、在燃起动荡的时日中回到宁静的花园，分明知道眼前安宁不得持久，分明知道在林木的界限之外、在我被指令需要奔赴而去的地界上是怎般混乱景象，而终止混乱还需我亲自去收割一些性命。然而此间驻留的一时半刻，我的确是感到安心的。_

_像所行之事的意义有了着落，像得以知悉自己奔赴战场的缘由，像是将身躯、心念、意志都交付于他人而无需再替自己担忧。这感触已经很接近于原本的人类了，脆弱之物，坚韧之物，矛盾之物。那是这片花园的作用，或是我积久的梦境遗赠，我无法去确切分辨。_

_我试图离开。在此处留得越久，我越分辨不清自己是否还困在白日梦中不得清醒。我又重复看见同一个影子，白衣的幽灵，站立在投映出的幻景中央，淡然如一整片地域的掌控者。他向我开口说话，我尝试去倾听，我试图从虚空中、从灰烬里、从逝去之事间分辨出只言片语。声音消失了，我听不见任何东西。_

_我还记得我原本的目标，但我开始不在乎它是否得以实现了。这个讯号很危险，理智告诉我这意味着回收的时刻到来后我不会吃到什么好果子，然而反正达成目标的希望也变得渺茫无比。即使我翻找完剩下的半座城市，在对方已经设防的情况下，扳倒他的机会同原先的计划相比也小得可怜。我记得我被赋予的使命，我总要去完成不可能之事。不是在这般疲惫的情况下，不是在我感到厌倦的时候。_

_我走到展厅尽头，背后仍然扛着备用的枪弹。门后的长廊里陈列着早先那场战争的模样，那是装甲骑还在不列颠尼亚的本土上大放光彩的时候。此处陈列着最后一代满员十二人编制时圆桌骑士座下的复原机，排号从末位起始，向前递进到第一。当中空缺了一席，空缺的席位并非冠以纯正者加拉哈德之名。以纯正者为名的装甲骑居于顺列的第一位，十二人之首，引领圆桌骑士之人。它的主人并不是那个缺席者。_

_空缺下来的是列位第七，背叛者兰斯洛特。我站在那空处侧畔，注视着那块铜质铭牌。由此开始，由背叛者离席的那一刻起，潘德拉贡的荣光便注定倾覆不存。现实往往以最荒谬的形式应验久远的预言，在相隔既久时再度凑成一个巧合。我扫视那在位的十一台装甲骑，铭牌上分别标记了它们最后在位的时间。有人比第七骑士离开得更早，陨落或隐退，留下空席无人填补。但以背叛者之名被从此行伍中驱逐的，终究是只得一个。_

_我开始想念莫德雷德，不是列位的机体，是那只注定养不熟的野猫。我在左侧手指上寻到一些来不及抛光去除的细小痕迹。传说的终结者并未前来，也无法见证结局。我独自向前行走，终于穿过整道长廊，走入末端的陈列厅。_

_入口处的指示牌写明了它令人头晕目眩的缘由。在整座样式复古的建筑里，唯有这一处完全复原了旧都潘德拉贡的形貌。皇宫的正殿礼堂，历代圆桌骑士受封之地，它看起来该死地令人熟悉。缺席的兰斯洛特驻守在宽阔厅堂的边侧，机体向殿堂上层摆出跪礼之势。白色死神沉默着，一旁半透明的说明版上详细记载了它的名誉、它的战果，它在浮空城塞上爆裂粉碎的结局。就在它鞠礼的方位上，白衣的影子又出现了，手持长剑，端正立于殿堂之上。_

_那是切实存在的投影，那是肉眼可辨的人像。那是昔日里曾统辖帝国的暴君，尚未长至更为成熟的年纪就已身陨。历史留下了他年轻张狂的样貌，他的面目，他的名姓，他发号施令的声音。这一套把戏，藉由复原死难之人而提醒后来者不要重蹈覆辙的把戏，它总是自有其存在的缘由。他的身后置放着一件展品，并非冠冕，而是一把长剑。这么些年过去，上头原本的漆彩都已脱落，镶嵌的宝石也已黯淡无光，剑刃处浸开黑色锈迹，如同经年累月后风干沉积的血污。_

_那是杀死他的东西。无需阅读说明，只消看上一眼，我便意识到了它的来历。这认知来得如此清晰迅速，甚至短暂覆压过了我在看清那投影的面貌时感到的晕眩。我见过那张脸，就在数日之前，在一起没有落得确切结果的交涉中，在聒噪蝉鸣蔓延的街道上。远眺都城的地界，肮脏的耗子洞，隐姓埋名的流浪者。我知道他，我认得他。_

_原本应该是这样的。_

_一个弱点。血肉铭刻的记忆。刺入会疼痛伤损，会叫人虚弱，会令本应奔赴战场者记起原本不应记起的归处。我后退着跌下殿阶，抬头仰望辉煌绚烂的穹顶。骑士受封之地，见证誓言之地。投影在无人观望处无声无息地消散了，仿佛我先前所见不过是残余的梦境。我隐约觉察到了这变化，我仍然驻留在原地。就在此刻，我忽然不敢妄动半分了。我知道再寻找下去会发现什么，就在这厅堂的某处，次于皇袍着身者的某个位置，我知道我会看见什么。我会看见更加熟悉的面孔，我从沉眠中苏醒后镜中所见的脸孔。我知道的。我知道的。_

_这是任务周期的第五十九日，我开始质疑先前所发生的一切。灌输给我的东西，分派给我的指令，这一切原本的开端和目的。你们不该将我派来这里的。我在面甲下自语时，通讯里仍然是一片死寂。不是为了悔过，此刻还不是。这不应发生，这毫无意义。_

_你们不该让死者试图想起自己原本是谁。_

 

皇宫所在的区域被彻底封闭了，在飞行器尚未落地时，他们就在空中确认了这一点。

“我以为你会感到更可惜一点儿。”C.C.说。鲁路修从玻璃反光里瞥了自己一眼，发觉自己的表情的确有些平静过头。当然不会，他告诉她。他原本就不对接近皇宫所在区域一事抱有任何指望，即使那片地盘不用能量屏障包裹封锁，他也不可能潜入那片建筑群中去探望特定的某一个体。不抱希望也就谈不上失望，不感到失望自然不会惋惜。“好的、好的，如果你坚持这个说法，”C.C.耸起肩膀，“你为什么要大费周章地把自己弄进来？”

“因为我想到现场看看，以便判定有没有什么可行的解决方案。”鲁路修说，“我或者你，主要是你，你才是必要因素。你有没有办法对付教团动的手脚？”

C.C.微微张开嘴，随后凶狠地翻了他一个白眼。“抱歉让你失望啦，”她拉长声音说，“虽然我很万能，但这类麻烦我还真对付不了。”

“我很怀疑你刚刚做出的假设。”

“那你就不该指望我能帮上忙。”

他们在后排的争论显然引起了驾驶员的注意。菲内特小姐还是将大家妥当地带到了地面，并在他们竖起走程序的绿色通道后第三次向他求证他“身边这位小个子姑娘”究竟是个什么来历。“算是合伙人吧。”鲁路修含混地说，腰间立马被“合伙人”的胳膊肘给捣了一下。他们的脚步稍稍落后了一些，C.C.拽住他的胳膊迫使他歪斜头肩，好在他耳边犯嘀咕。

“你终究是会让所有认得你的姑娘都伤心的。”

“那还真是抱歉，我以为你早就知道这点了。”

“也是，”C.C.说，“毕竟你有点算是在全世界面前搞过一个出柜仪式。”

“那叫登基宣言，而且完全不是那么回事。”鲁路修没好气道，紧接着就暗自哀叹起自己对她所有调侃所指内容的熟悉，“你从什么时候起又开始跟我开皇帝时期的玩笑了？”

“需要我跟你道歉吗？”C.C.眨了眨眼。那一秒她的神情很是认真，甚至在眉宇间闪逝过了一抹担忧。她松开了他的胳膊，他沉默了少顷。那个时期里值得在当下避讳的话题有很多，她或许刚刚提及了近来最不应涉及的一个。

“不必了。”鲁路修说，“反正也不是你的过错。”

他们在平日里尽可能避而不谈的一个名字，他们谈及时总避不开惊惧或冷言冷语的一个名字。那分明不是她的过错，他应当承担的责任还要多些。但近来避讳的缘由不同以往，近来他撞见了冒名的杀手与夏日的幽灵，如同用刀刃剖开泥土、露出黑暗深处的坟穴来。话音落下后他们兀自沉默许久，一前一后地将自己塞入吉普车后座。五分钟后他们驶上外环公路，驾驶车辆的姑娘吹起了口哨。后视镜里能窥见她的面色并不很好，那支小调本身也尖利得令人头疼。

这车还算结实，在半座城市都充斥着病毒侵入所致的智械失控时，选择些不那么复杂的老式物件要更安全些。鲁路修在膝盖上支起了笔记本，车辆行驶过早先定位信号消失的地点时他眉头一跳。“我们只负责把那家伙从这烂摊子里挖出来，是吧？”他大声问，“希望你的意思不是让我们几个去围剿一个智械尖兵？”

“那当然了。我是情报局的，又不是特种部队成员。”菲内特小姐回答他，“寻到准确定位，呼叫支援，往后不管上头决定抓捕还是剿杀都不关我们事了。”

“听起来我有充足的时间去干些额外的活儿。”鲁路修说，“比如说骇入那面病毒网络里，想办法干掉那几个新成立的协议之类的。”

“他是第一次这么疯，还是一直以来都这样？”驾驶员把后视镜扭向了C.C.。后者笑得前仰后合，然后在鲁路修恫吓的注视下一本正经地告诉她，很不幸，他还没到最疯的时候。

信号一直在时断时续，恐怕并不是追踪器的问题。问题出在被追踪的那家伙本尊身上，在实际见过化为废墟的白塔之后，鲁路修确认了这一点。这场事故会造成许多不可预知的影响，始作俑者能够勉强维持全身而退已能算是了不起，损坏掉一些零部件则是再正常不过的事情。现场的救治工作还在继续，起吊机将瓦砾搬开，打出通道来从里头架出面色难看的幸存者。女探员从驾驶位里爬下来，去向负责人确认一些细节。鲁路修很快从车窗外收回目光，心情又坏了几分。

“你从什么时候起开始关心圆桌的死活了？”他继续敲打键盘时，C.C.在他身边不咸不淡地出声。他盯着一行错误的代码看了过久，手指交叠起来相互搓捏了一会儿。

“别把我说得那么混蛋。”他回答她。

圆桌并不是重点，甚至这座恢弘都城也不是。这是他未曾亲历过的战争形式，人们总是会对陌生事物感到好奇，继而在灾难中产生无谓的共情。但即便他对当前年代下的人群多么疏离隔阂，他也不乐意见到原本不足糟烂的平稳秩序崩塌回纷争之间。革命者所求的从来不是枪响，而是最后一声枪鸣歇止后得以迎接的和平光景。

所以他来到这里，尝试做些什么。他们总是拥有优势的。即使在绕过协议关卡的尝试中暴露自己所在的方位，C.C.额前的印记也足够摆平不少不必要的麻烦。过去的大半个世纪里她都没被抓捕回穹顶之下，恐怕往后她再怎么滥用虚假职权也能继续逍遥自在下去。这古怪的信任感他从未亲口言说过，算是他们两人之间建立的某种脆弱默契。

他们在夜间拐入城北歇业的商区，进入安全屋躲避掉一波智械的突然袭击。他的精神状态并不好，连日的意外与噩梦叫他很难再长久维持十六七岁时那类容易过劳的不健康作息了。他原本想用咖啡因或能量棒多支撑一阵，但菲内特小姐把他踢进了卧室，反锁了起来且没有留下任何能够消磨时间的工具。于是他在凌晨四点时醒来，在面池前挥散走关于废墟、死者与破碎面具的噩梦。他再去拧门把时进行得十分顺利，女探员坐在桌前查看平板上的电子屏，桌上摆着两杯咖啡，她对面是一把空的座椅。

“情报局是什么时候开始关注到教团动向的？”鲁路修说，略去了早安的部分。他走到桌边，手指敲打着咖啡杯旁的一小方区域。菲内特抬头瞥了他一眼，指尖上划清干净了屏幕上的数据。

“早于我们相遇的时候。”她说。

“工业区的命案？”

“不是。那是圆桌的人手干的。”她轻轻摇了头，啜饮了一小口只剩小半的咖啡，“你也看到了，正规的执法编制下确实有那么些智械。他们一直在帮忙清洗新坎特伯雷，多少有些成效。但你也知道，那座城市自有它的规则，即使是官方势力，想在里头动手脚也不能过于大张旗鼓。”

“多可爱的地方啊。”鲁路修干巴巴地说。他在她对面坐下，咖啡很苦，他后悔没找片吐司先垫垫胃。“那么，你们的起点是什么？”

他以为自己会听到一句敷衍的搪塞，或者保留一部分信息的谍报故事。渗透与反渗透历来是势力间互相对峙的一环，如果他们当真把握到了一部分教团行踪，兴许局面比明面上看起来还要有利一点。然而女探员抿起嘴唇，先前从容笃定的神情消失了，眼神也闪烁起来。“我有一个猜测。”她轻声说，“关于我们在跟踪的那个……杀手。教团的尖兵。”

编号ZERO。鲁路修皱起眉头，胃里的不适感更强烈了。“说下去。”

“他不是个智械，起码不完全是。”菲内特说。鲁路修张开嘴，她当即补了个暂停手势。“我知道这听起来很荒谬。我也曾以为他用的不过是某种手段，光学迷彩，变声装置，或者干脆是一整套电子探针面具，叫他伪装出常人的外形和声音。但这没有价值。”她低声道，手指反复摩挲着咖啡杯的握柄，“新坎特伯雷又不是没有智械在外活动，如果他真的是个智械，给自己弄个自由民的身份比大费周章地装成人类要容易得多。”

“他是个杀手。”鲁路修说，“杀手不以本来面貌活动。”

“也许吧。”女探员回答他，“也许我只是在怀疑更加具体的对象。你我都在博兹大街见过的那个怪人，他从城外来，任何渠道都摸不着他过去的信息。如果那就是教团的手段呢？如果他从没落网过的真正原因是，当所有人都将目标放在智械身上的时候，他可以借助人类的身份好好藏起来呢？”

她的眼睛明亮，当中某种生动光彩竟令她的荒谬假设有了一丝说服力。鲁路修喝掉了半杯咖啡，更加清醒之余嘴里苦得厉害。“他没落网过的原因是他根本不会在任务之外的时段清醒过来。”他缓缓说，“尖兵只在必要关头才会启用，保持长时间休眠也不是什么难事。如果他的一部分属于人类的话，他根本不可能活跃三十年还——该死。”他忽然想通了个中关键，而这假设令他刚倒进胃里的温热液体变得烧灼滚烫起来。

该死，他想。这恰好是他此前的盲区。与外界的科技错失掉的大半个世纪不那么容易弥补回来，即使认知能够迅速跟进，思维定势也不见得能立即扭转。“冷冻舱。深层睡眠。南极洲的所有监测站都配备过类似的设备。”菲内特的声音很平稳，轻飘飘地送来一种可能，“这里距离南极很远，但如果是向北……”

“西伯利亚的冻土区。”鲁路修说，声音变得干瘪而嘶哑，“罗斯公国的战线。”

“根据国际协议，冷冻舱只在极端气候所带来的能源危机中启用。但我猜教团不会管什么国际协议规制。”菲内特说，“北方的战区，倘若他们的基地藏在那里，支撑一两个舱位的运作也不是什么难事。”

异想天开，但很公允。鲁路修瞪着她发愣，渐渐意识到这应当是可能性最大的一种推测。这可以解释很多事，比如说那个古怪男人为何难以寻觅到确切下落。倘若将其与匿居的杀手联系起来，倘若那并非两个不同个体——倘若自己之前的不得果是因为他在寻找以“人类”身份活动的个体，而那家伙进入他视野的主要方式并不是这样。

而此间的因果关联可能比菲内特探员所能设想的更为广泛长远，追溯至此前不得落定的悬案，消失于尘埃的英雄之名。那个声音，他想。那双眼睛。那幽灵的样貌。如果那的确是你，如果你是以这种形式苟活至今。

“你还好吗？”女人的声音将他惊醒。鲁路修费力地眯起眼睛，望见她身后拉拢的帘幕缝隙开始透出朦胧灰意。他们蜷缩在惨白灯光下，躲在黎明之前的僻静之处，交换着空洞无用的言语。时过境迁，于事无补。他站起身来，揩拭掉前额冷汗，才觉察到手指在止不住地轻微颤抖。

“不能更好了。”他说，“我好像有万分之一的概率押中头彩了，可能性最坏的那一种。”


	7. Chapter 7

数百年的生活经验能叫人了解到一些事情，譬如事情绝无全然的巧合，哪怕其间的关联性有多么荒谬，也必然能叫人把握到一丝切实的微末联系。这份认知伴随她行走过那么多国度，相识又挥别了那么多熟悉面孔，铭记又遗忘了那么多名字。大多数人给她留下的印象都会随着死亡而迅速淡泊，而想重新唤起记忆则需要一个奇点。一个关键要素，一件事物或某一张鲜活面孔。好比说她的最后一个契约者，以及伴随他而来的所有悲喜剧。

二十年代中她已经离开不列颠尼亚的本土地壤，远在欧洲乡间闲散度日，花去很久才终于确认那死者留下的面具最终也不知所踪。三十年代中教团里隐世的那一支开始从地下苏醒，渐渐伸出手脚并露出獠牙，她与那一支系分道扬镳既久，时至如今也不会拥有回归的理由。那个团体以更加寻常的方式入世，铸造利益集团，参与人工智能的研究计划，并在整体进展上推助了极大的一步。四十年代里奥尼卡集团因涉嫌商业欺诈而悄无声息地解体，随后在一夜之间，获取智能协议的机械在寂静中醒来，在世界范围内引爆了庞然动乱。五十年代初动乱终结，人类社会的秩序再不复旧貌，新卡美洛中建起白塔，虚设多年的圆桌席位在完全改制后终于得以填补。六十年代里娜娜莉女皇宣告退位，因女皇未婚、膝下无子而传位给柯内莉娅皇姐的后裔，新皇当任后她便不再出现在公众视野中，而自那时起不死的魔女重新接到了她的联络，平平淡淡地向故人问安并送来祝愿。

那些年间惯常与人结契者都在独自行走，不去尝试也无法干涉教团闹腾出的动静。他们达成了一类从未言明过的默契，她不去制造麻烦，麻烦也不来主动打扰她。时间过得很快，“那个男人”所重建的世界很快就脱离了预设的轨迹，成为谁也无法料想到的模样。那时他本人也成为一个模糊的影子，只留存于上了年纪的一辈人心有余悸的只言片语中，或在字里行间稍作一提。

然后在七十年代初，一个她原以为已经消散的契约又被触动了。原本已经模糊的影子忽然鲜活起来，引领她满腹疑窦地去寻找那个意外的根源。西亚残余的遗迹，郊野里风沙埋没的小镇，她从一片狼藉的实验室里挖出了原本的计划书，然后冲着满地将枪口抵在自己脑门上的尸体叹气。他们所寻觅的是一个可能性，契约的力量足以触及更加磅礴的意识海、抵达神明领域的可能性，掌控者的可能性——然而他们低估了棺木里封存的男人玩弄世界的手段。

她在巴格达的平顶房里找到他，苍白孱弱，包裹起大半面目，外衣里藏着枪支，手腕上沾着血斑。“如果你不信任我，你可以杀死我一回。”她告诉他。他仍然维持着十七八岁的样貌，她一时间分辨不出他是在早先触及神明的空间里接受了完整契印、还是因别的缘故死而复生。那死者丢下枪支，由她揽住头肩，在她臂弯里低沉哽咽。他的胸膛上没有契印，只有横亘在肋骨间的一道陈旧疤痕。

他原本不应醒来。他的父亲在最后的接触中遗留下了不完整的契印，那道力量除去拘束他的灵魂不得回归集众的意识海之外再无它用。他可以维持死者的样貌直至身躯被进一步毁去，然而他的棺木不在皇室所看管的陵墓中，而置于林荫掩盖的无名碑下。有人修复他的身躯，唤起残存不散的最后一缕生理机能。他原本不应恢复旧有契约的力量，但唤起他的人希望他这样做。

他不提起实验室里的经历，致幻的注射剂、钉入血肉的钢针与坚固镣铐，它们没有给他在外观上留下更加可怖的伤痕，他便假装它们不曾存在。她也不会询问他，只是谨慎地、平和地引导他重新与当下的世界相结识。别去招摇过市，别去找死，别给自己惹上太大麻烦。别再把自己置身于更加恶劣的境况中了。

他学得很快，起码他的头脑没有退化多少。监视网上多出了一个黑影，从虚无来、又隐匿到虚无中去，从未叫人抓住太多把柄。他藏在影子里，很长时间过去都畏畏缩缩地不敢走回太阳底下。他的Geass变得圆融完美，收放自如，抵达了堪破这一层面而接受契印力量的临界点，然而他任凭自己活在平凡人的躯壳里，将自己囚禁在错位的时间中。他终究会再离开她一次，那会是在很久以后，此间还要经历过漫长孤独的一整段人生。

他说我很抱歉、C.C.，她没有去问原因。

她醒得比安全屋里所有人都要晚，迎接她的是一杯咖啡、一个简单夹好的三明治和一把防身用的枪。“天亮以后我们就得更换据点了。”菲内特探员告诉他们。从侧路离开，赶在一支失控的智械小队开始攻击正门之前。鲁路修替她应了是，然后把她推到桌前尽快用完果腹的食物。

女探员离开了，去和还能进行支援的部门联络。凌晨四点一刻时他们捕捉到了一个微弱的信号源，出现在西北方，不太确切，但指向了潘德拉贡博物馆。“真有闲情逸致。”C.C.评价道，随后发觉鲁路修比预想中的要沉默。他的心情变得更坏了，看起来不是在网关上受了挫的缘故。

“我会在路上继续做尝试。”在她把整个三明治都塞进嘴里、咀嚼间满口都是沙拉酱的味道时，他总算开了口，“半小时前我已经取得了不错的进展。坏消息是，如果我们所料不错的话，我们在找的那家伙不能承载过于庞大的数据源，事态发展至此大抵是另有幕后黑手在发力。所以即使把他抓捕归案，他身上也没有直接停止这出乱子的关键。”

C.C.挑起眉毛，好奇于他做出这般判断的缘由。“所以你打算做什么？单枪匹马干掉整个新卡美洛的安全部门都还没干掉的入侵吗？”

“给我一台性能更好的机器的话，也许吧。”鲁路修回答道，“人力有时穷。”

这话听上去相当自大，但他的确很少对自己不能为之事夸下海口。随后他开始往喉咙里灌咖啡，她不知道那是第几杯、总之不可能是头一杯。他这副苦恼模样有许久不曾在她面前表露过了，这一认知令她微微叹气，又愈发困惑于当下让他这般恼怒的究竟是何事。她探出指尖碰到他的眉梢，他的眉眼轮廓变化不大，面目也依然年轻，但终究是完全跳脱出了少年人的范畴。这很好，至少终于与他惯常挂心的问题严重程度相称了。

“我刚找到你的时候，猜测过的可能性有很多。”C.C.说。她陡然开启这么个话题，指尖轻轻巧巧沿着他面颊滑落。他目光闪动，除此之外并没有过于明显的表情变化。“意识海并非一成不变。”她呢喃道，“古往今来千千万万的灵魂都将回归它的怀抱，及至诞生新的生命，又会有洗涤过后沉默的无垢灵魂降下世间。所以如果你活得足够长久，你总会见到那么一两个表面上的巧合。趋同的灵魂，趋同的样貌，即使本人毫无印象，倘若继承下来的部分足够多，设法唤起死亡轮回之前的记忆也并非不可能的事。”聆听者微微发笑，淡色嘴唇勾勒出柔软弧度。

“你是在称赞我足够幸运，还是在可怜我足够倒霉？”

“我在说你认识的那个姑娘。”C.C.说，“冥冥中她又被牵引回你身边了。”

“对她来说可真够不幸的。”鲁路修说。他缓慢眨眼，微笑从唇角消失了。他没有提出质疑，只是回过头去看往先前菲内特探员消隐身形的方向。C.C.抽回手掌，一并收走了他面前清空的咖啡杯。她将桌上多余器皿抄起，走去水池边一并扔了进去。

“谁说不是呢。”她说，拧开龙头让流水声相伴，“但对你来说，或许你能弥补一些事情。至少这回，让事情收场的形式别太难看。”

她关上龙头时，菲内特探员还未回到他们的视野里。她仅剩的契约者坐在原位，面色沉郁，目光投往空处。他蜷缩在宽松单薄的半袖衫里，慢慢躬下腰脊，手指沿着桌面一路敲打向前，跳出一段欢快的踢踏舞步。终于他完全趴下身去，下颌靠在臂弯当中，手肘隐约压住嘴唇。这会令他声音发闷，他开口后应证了这点。

“你说得对，事情绝无全然的巧合。”他轻声说，“你知道吗，C.C.，我曾为某个人担忧过那么久，希望他能停止自寻末路，不要认定自己应当埋骨在战场上。为此我不惜让他憎恨我，就算他无比厌恶我采用的手段，只要他能拥有一个好些的结局，这也是值得的。然后我看见他的幽灵，如果那不是巧合，如果那便是他落得的下场……”

他的声音沉闷，渐趋嘶哑。他谈及一个猜测，一个他期望不会成真的猜测。假若这一处巧合的形式与她方才提及的一例相像，假若那关联是以更为玄妙的形式发生。是稍有关联的个体也好，是经历死亡轮回的崭新生命也好，不至于背负原本的沉重枷锁，也没有亲身经历此间漫长年岁。假若如此、假若他没有言中最坏的真相。

“……我从没有这么诚恳地希望过，”他说，“在他从所有人视野中销声匿迹的时候，他是真的死去了。”

 

纯以活动跨度而论，三十年不是多么漫长的期限，常人都能很容易活过这么长的时间，但他们的巅峰期无法持续那么长久。即使是接受过强化计划的一批士兵，十年尚能坚持，二十年后他们就会在高难度的任务退居二线，三十年后他们和平凡人没什么两样，精神和躯壳都遍布累累伤痕。所以起初他不曾设想过那般可能。

不是义警，不是自行其是的孤胆英雄，一个藏在暗处的庞然大物敢于命令某一个体去担下某一重要职责，就必然是对其有所信心的。能够在三十年间延续这份信心的个体当然是智械，起初他这么想。驯从，靠程式就能完全控制，不需质疑忠诚性，除智能内核外的每一个零部件在损坏后都能被替换。即便人类可以承担那么沉重的负荷，那也绝非最优解。思维定势，愚蠢透顶。打从他的棺木被打开的那一刻，他就该知道这回的对手有多疯了。

他在坐回吉普车后座闭了会儿眼，那片刻间他轻微地发着抖，神经质地摩挲自己的指节，上溯至手腕与臂弯，渐渐在身前抱紧了胳膊。车辆的起步运行并不平稳，往后的好一段路都是这样。他膝上的笔记本屏幕弹出了警告，目标清晰地圈画在博物馆的方位上。所以你还没有离开，鲁路修在屏幕上方抿起嘴。这反而比无所定向更令他不安，好像他们每逼近一步预设的地点，就愈发鲜明地指向某个他不愿知悉的答案。

“我们能指明目标方向了吗？”驾驶座上的姑娘大声嚷道。他们在路口急转弯，躲过一列交火中的机械部队。他的肩膀结结实实撞上了车门，全凭眼疾手快才没叫膝上的玩意儿摔烂。C.C.被安全带拉回原位时，鲁路修心有余悸地将所有运作至今的程式都保存回可移动芯片里进行备份。他从情报局的安全屋里借出了一些小东西，很快复写了一个简化版的引导代码。破解后的追踪器持续在他裤袋里安静发讯，片刻后他将借出来的小玩意儿扣回自己胳膊上，形似一环普通的宽腕带，稍作触碰便在平常人用来查看时间或记步数的位置投映出简要地图来。反向追踪出的目标以纯白的亮点标记，将查看区域放至可捕捉到它的最大范围，它在那儿忽明忽暗，没有半点移动的意图。

“这可能是个陷阱。”C.C.公正地评价道。鲁路修将笔记本拍拢，塞进座椅后方的缓冲垫夹层里。他的太阳穴突突跳动，胀痛得厉害，又无法将此归咎于睡眠不足。他将芯片塞在腕带下方，窗外切入了空无一人的寂静街景，远处响起枪炮轰鸣。可供犹豫的时间从来不多。

“传讯吧。”他深深叹息，还在努力使得声音维持基本的平静，“目标在潘德拉贡博物馆。无法判定他是设法解除了跟踪源，还是在那里打埋伏。如果有必要的话，我们可以靠近些进行确认。”

C.C.侧过身来抗议地张开嘴，在与他目光相接片刻后怔了一怔。“我告诉过你，”她还是低叹出声，“别这么意气用事——”

爆炸的动静将他们的谈话打断了。一枚重力炮越过他们侧畔落在沿街停靠的车辆上，将坚固金属绞作一团后爆出耀眼火光。代表智械的红点从表盘上跃出，与此同时菲内特冲着通讯频道里嚷完了一整通。攻坚战的型号，鲁路修抽空向窗外探望。重型装甲，移动速度普通，特殊装弹的威胁比寻常火力要大。“我们这辆车上有火箭筒之类的玩意儿吗，”他向前座的驾驶员喊，“考虑到后面这些东西的防御力比较要命？”

“如果你能在这种驾驶路线下瞄准，”菲内特咬着牙回答，扭动方向盘拐出一段毫无规律的怪异弧线，“我就不计较你能不能扛住后坐力了。”

鲁路修悻悻坐回座位上，担忧地瞧了瞧后方挡风玻璃上蛛网状的裂痕。飞射来的子弹在加剧裂痕渐趋密集的速度，除非将追兵彻底甩脱，否则他们不可能坚持太久。他们距离作为目标的建筑群越来越近，不多时就该笔直撞开门禁了。“要找点结实些的掩体吗？”他在雨点般密集交错的碰撞声中朝前方喊。菲内特探员恼火地低吼了一声，短暂抬手招了一招。

“我数三下。”她说，同时叫车头撞飞了入口处的横栏，“准备弃车。一、二——”

她及时踩了一脚刹车，这叫他们在跌出两侧车门时减缓了肩肘着地的冲击力。车头恰恰嵌在正门跟前，这令他们躲入墙体后方的路途变得十分便捷。他们沿着正厅跑了一阵，在两道门后拐进偏廊停下来歇气。“……我们、咳，运气不错。”鲁路修单手支撑着膝盖骨，在查看定位和平面图时恼火地发觉自己是喘得最厉害的一个，“这鬼地方——咳、居然和旧都的皇宫整体布局一样，设计师怎么想的？他没被抓起来判政治罪吗？”

“你还知道旧都的皇宫长什么样？”菲内特质问他。鲁路修哼出声鼻音，拨弄腕带时沮丧地发觉那个明亮白点又隐去了。然而那家伙必然就在附近，他烦躁地调整视图，沿走廊缓行时心不在焉地思索着一个杀手跑入这一带来的缘由。新卡美洛的抵抗机制还在运作，所以那家伙可能是在两次交火的间隙里寻到一个僻静不受打扰的地方，和自己这行人的区别只在于是被逼走投无路还是自行见机行事。他为什么不直接和暴乱的智械取得调谐联系？他为什么不加入到更成建制的行动中去、反而宁可独自待着？

这番思索没有落得结果。侧廊的落地窗被轰开了，两台重甲径直从豁口里开了进来，后头还跟随着更多。菲内特从腰间摸出枚小玩意抛掷了过去，两秒后鲁路修意识到那是枚震爆弹。这令那两台攻坚型号的大块头停止了运作，同时也让后方尾随来的那一些滞住了脚步。这充其量为他们争取了不到十秒的时间，恰恰足够他们从侧廊逃回到内厅去。他们撞进回荡着低沉旋律的展示厅，玻璃的破碎声伴着更多枪弹扫射而来，旧都皇宫的复原模型被打得破破烂烂，从侧门陆续开进的智械编队眼目处亮着猩红光芒。“敌性个体，”所有个体一并重复道，“标记为敌性个体——”

三个人被逼往两侧不同的方向，背贴在墙壁上，谨慎而艰难地挪着步子。“分散行动！”菲内特向他们喊，“如果你们两个真的有办法躲过这个该死的判定机制，那就趁早……”

“已经迟了。”鲁路修说，蹲身躲掉了一溜飞溅来的火花，“与敌性个体共同行动大概是第一优先判定准则。”

“哪个蠢货写的程式？”

“天知道。不管怎么样，那个蠢货肯定都不在新卡美洛，所以造成多少连带损失都不心疼。”鲁路修说，自个儿也有点牙酸。和他隔开些间距的那姑娘多半是骂了句脏话，C.C.则维持着相当的安静，扯了扯他的衣角替他比划出去路。“支援什么时候到？”他追问道。菲内特还在从腰包里摸索备用的防身物件，从她的脸色看得出贮存不够多了。

“我也——他妈的——想知道！”她吼出声，一连抛掷了三枚震爆弹出去，“这一带信号有这么差吗？！”

“放轻松，未必是我们的问题。”鲁路修说，瞥了眼腕带上的光斑分布，“我猜是临近街区都被封堵了，即使有支援也一时半会打不进来。”

“那天上呢？空中支援？”

西侧的墙壁垮塌了，从近庭院的方向坠下了一架飞行器，很快便被熊熊火光给吞没。“我猜也不行。”鲁路修叹气道，“还是先努力保命吧，女士。”

他没有携带那么多便利的小玩意儿，只在腰间别着枪，那东西上加装了电磁脉冲的发生器。假若把它扣在腕带上，输入全部能量大概能让附近片区的智械集体熄火一阵。没有后续方案了，没有光子发射器，没有能量屏障，没有任何更加笨重的东西。他们还是分了两路跑，C.C.的表情凝重得令人心悸。她没有把握，鲁路修看得出来。她最大的把握也不过是自己不会身死，但这不能保障同行者的性命安全。

他们跑过整道长廊，长廊一侧伫立着旧时装甲骑的复原模型。超出承载量的运动令他的肺腑间有些刺痛，也令他几乎忽视了这陈列位序的含义。另一侧墙壁正在坍塌，他们身后的许多精美陈设都在被摧垮。别成为下一个倒下的，别成为下一个死者。他们跑至长廊尽头，门开敞着。他们撞入辉煌殿堂中，就在那一刻C.C.闷哼了一声，咳出的血溅上了他的肩头。

她总是可以替他挡住一发子弹，只得一发。她跪倒下去，勉强支撑在地。我不会死，她的嘴唇嚅动。我不会死。你不是这样。他向后退身，他将发生器从手枪上抠下来、用力扣至手腕上。“没事的。”他嘴里说着，试图调动起自己原有的契约之力。假使这能造成一瞬间的迟疑，一瞬间的判断紊乱与指令冲突，争取出片刻时间，然后再让他能争取到更多。他慢慢后退着升上殿阶，站在高处打量室内仅有的障碍物的分布。有什么虚幻投射的影像无声无息地由他嵌入了、继而消散了去，逼近他的智械眼目停止了闪烁，他在躲避接踵而至的一串子弹时向后跌坐下去。临近的展品外罩四分五裂，他尝试避开一部分撒下的玻璃碎碴。充能或许还未完成，但已经没有更多时间了。他将指掌扣向手腕，他望见亮起的炮管，他听见女人骤然拔高的叫喊：

“小心——！”

他听见沉闷的钝击声。

伴着沙尘，伴着濒死的恐惧，伴着迎面而来的烈风。他下意识地阖拢了眼睑，在黑暗中迟滞片刻后复才睁开。他阖眼前最后望见的是白金漆色的复原机体，从十二席的列位中被驱逐而出的背叛者，以待命姿态沉默地向此鞠礼，然而它再不会行动半分了。它的使命终结了，它所参与的故事也封停在遥远过往的某一刻。然后他睁开眼，觉察到自己身前多出了站立的人形。

他的腕带上亮起明亮白芒，束于一点，近在咫尺。那个藏匿于此的沉默的影子，古怪的幽灵，无声无息地从某处现了身、也许是自横梁上一跃而下。他的双手共同握持着某样事物，某样在方才的乱子中碎裂了外罩的老旧陈列品。一柄长剑，漆彩和镶嵌的宝石光泽都已被时光消磨了去。他稍稍挪动身形，那柄长剑便从中而断，在跌落地面之前便碎作更多无法拾掇的残片。

它以一起杀戮而被铭记，如今因守护而终结。

鲁路修吃力地喘着气。他抬起眼睛，他望向那挡住了一发攻击的持剑者。碳素黑的外甲碎裂了小半，从冠顶及一侧肩肘都再无遮障。底下露出的毫无疑问是人类的颈首，蜷曲棕发在脑后扎成一束，不辨长短的发梢没在背后尚未完全掉落的装甲内侧。先前发动攻击的智械暂停了行动，迟疑的时间比鲁路修能够想象的还要长久。

“ZERO。”他们说，“为什么？”

编号ZERO丢下残碎的剑柄，一言不发地将背后所负的筒状枪炮扯下肩头。他用三发射击摧毁了室内三架重装型的中枢，这过程安静而迅速，再未出现任何形式的无用交谈。完成这些后他拧转过身，侧目蹙眉的模样投入身后之人的视野。鲁路修凝望着那张脸孔，原原本本、未被遮蔽的脸孔，再也不是他记忆中堪堪迈在少年人与成年人之间的样貌，然而那么熟悉、那么熟悉。

“……朱雀。”他说。

他说出这名字时比自己料想过的要平静。他胸腔当中剖开一个空洞，因未知而令人焦躁，但还不至开始疼痛的时候。他身前人仍然侧立着，脚步微微移动半分。“那是谁？”那人问他，声音轻飘飘的，几乎湮没于尚未完全歇止的嘈杂声中。

“枢木朱雀。”鲁路修说。他站起来，从满目疮痍的殿堂中站起来，目光掠过白金机甲，掠过曾杀死自己的武器的残片，掠过一旁面露愕然的不死者，又投注回对方身上。“你知道那是谁。”

他们目光相接，隔着遥远的时间长河，隔着灰烬与尘埃。他能窥视到的部分流于表面，他不敢去设想其下深意。他看见那人摇了头，神情间覆盖着某种刻意为之的、呆滞的死寂。他还想继续呼喊，然而那人已经蹬步跃向他们前来的方向，片刻后从长廊的方向传来了交火的响动，而半晌再无新的追击者入侵进来。

C.C.终于爬起了身，膝腿和胸腹间都浸开血迹。她摇摇晃晃地尝试自行站立时，鲁路修如梦初醒般拔开了脚步，踉跄着跑下殿阶，追向已然没了攻击炮火的入口处。他搀住还在修复伤口的女人，越过她的头肩茫然望向他们的来路。廊道在他眼前坍塌，堵死了继续追逐找寻的可能性。扬尘和碎石坠落在他们脚边，C.C.从他臂弯里滑开，他仍像毫无知觉般站在原地。

“鲁路修！”她喊道，“我们得离开了！”

墙体传来危险的开裂响动，她的声音听起来模糊而遥远。廊道彻底封死了，他们所处的地方也未见得能坚持太久。朝向内庭的窗栏处忽然粉碎了，他这才扭过头去，以为自己即将应对一些更难缠的东西。

有什么东西探了进来。比重装智械稍高大些，起先只有模模糊糊的形廓，随后才呈出毛糙玻璃般的质感。伪装的色彩层在闪烁中渐渐褪去，露出原本亮色漆装的外壳原貌。它没有完全卡进建筑内侧，就这样向他们传出了喊话。“两位好呀。”一个听上去中气十足且相当快活的男声说，“你们是打算离开这一团糟的地方吗？需要搭个便车吗？”它友善地彻底弄碎了一整面玻璃窗，卡进建筑内侧的部分看起来有些眼熟。鲁路修看了看坍塌的廊道，又看了看方才发声的源头。

“……那不会是——”

“恐怕是的。”C.C.说。她面色古怪，扯住他的手腕硬是将他往那边拉去。内庭中姑且还算安静，除去凭空出现的这玩意压坏了一个花坛，混乱看似还没波及过来。他们走回明亮阳光下，短暂地被晃瞎了眼。鲁路修揉了揉眼皮，深吸了一口气，冲着面前天知道为什么会在这个时间这个节点出现在新卡美洛的装甲骑发出质问：

“我还以为这玩意是展品来的，原来它还能开吗？！”

不是白金漆装的那台，幸好不是，否则他十分怀疑自己在经历过连番刺激后还能不能回到正常思考的路线上。但在这个年代，在不列颠尼亚，装甲骑已被撤出一线军备选项的都城里，瞧见一台绝非制式机的玩意实在是不合常理。他还在忙于目瞪口呆，装甲骑的舱门已经弹开了。“原型机，亲爱的。原型机。和陈列出来的展品并不是一样东西。”驾驶员从里头探出脑袋，俯瞰下来招手打了招呼，“幸好你们块头都不算大，舱内勉勉强强还能塞下。上来吧，两位，这地方已经没法继续办公了，不如尽早转移阵地。”

“我们的同伴还没脱困。”鲁路修机械地回应道。他抬头望去，那位男性驾驶员的面目在背光角度下不太容易辨识，只看得清一头扎眼的深红短发。男人吹了声口哨，用来打招呼的手越过自己肩头比向身后的天空。

“情报局的菲内特探员，对吧？更正式的支援队伍就在后头，你们大可以放宽心。”他这么说，然后意味深长地停顿了片刻，“而且老实说，我觉得你们大概也不会希望正规部队发现你们的存在。”

这句话令鲁路修沉默下来，旋即一咬牙踩上了放下的脚蹬。舱内空间的确不够大，仅有驾驶座后方空出的一小片地盘可供跻身。“我开始怀念蜃气楼了。”C.C.轻快地说，毫不客气地依偎在他肩上。舱门关闭时鲁路修最后向外看了一眼，十倍百倍的错愕随着机体的骤然离地而一并被提升起来。

“——特里斯坦？”他勉强从喉咙里掏回了自己的声音，“我知道这可能是旧圆桌时代唯一幸存下来的列位装甲骑，但——特里斯坦？”

“喔，抱歉，我好像忘记做自我介绍了。”驾驶员说。他的动作很流畅，稳定飞行速度，切入隐形模式，灵活地躲掉了一队外挂军队标志的飞行器，然后才空出一只手来，头也不回地挥了一挥。“维因博格。鲁道夫·维因博格。”

“维因博格。”鲁路修干巴巴地重复道。他瞪着那头红发，将所得到的信息悉数关联起来，得到的结果让他有点胃疼。C.C.从他怀里爬了起来，手掌扒在驾驶座的后背上。她看上去并不惊讶，反而满脸兴致盎然。

“你认得我们？”

“一边变化不大，另一边完全没有变化。”红发男人回答道，“替我母亲向您致意，女士。如果这一桩祸事之后她还没杀了我的话，我会设法说服她邀请您到家里去喝一次茶的。”

“我觉得你父亲会先杀了你。”

“那她可以弄死我第二回。”

C.C.笑了，缩回身子，重新靠回到鲁路修身侧。“留着你的命吧，俏皮话先生。”她轻快道，“它还得带着我们从这地方平安跑路才行。”

鲁路修低垂下目光，他凝视着腕带上的显示区。白色的光斑再度隐去了，仿佛先前所见不过是另一场盛夏的梦境。他闭上眼，在这段飞行中沉沉喘息。他的手足处都传来细微疼痛，磕碰所伤，或是其它，缓慢地浸入肌腠，传至骨血，令五脏六腑都皱缩起来。他摁在自己胸腹间，隔着衣物摩挲一道铭刻死亡的痕迹。

你不该在这里，那人说。他从岑寂中发声，在枯坟中撬开一道缝隙，叫死者听见错失的漫长年岁所带来的空旷回音。一个没有姓名的幽灵，一柄碎裂的剑。这就是结局。

“我们要去哪儿？”鲁路修说。他的声音枯涩嘶哑，很快便消散在云端浮游的高空之上。不再有飞行器，不再有无法预测的弹道，不再有足够聚成整个包围圈的智械。他睁开双眼，隐约能窥见驾驶座前端探查视野所呈现的湛蓝天空。他的耳际还在嗡嗡作响，潮浪上涌，幻影消散。驾驶员的脑袋晃了一晃，发出一声短促轻笑。

“西行，大人。向西走。”男人回答道，“就算找不到全部的答案，至少我们能在路上聊一些已知的事情。”

 

她匍匐着蜷缩在墙根，艰难地试图撑起身子。她的右侧肩臂都被压在坍塌下来的瓦砾间，只能勉强活动手指以确认自己没有弄断骨头。然而骨头的完好也无助于重获自由，徒手将整方重物掀飞一事显然超出了她的负荷能力。她的视野受限，只能从听觉判断出有些东西正在接近自己。这过程中发生了交火，属于机械的爆炸声，沉闷的撞击响动。她更加努力地试图挪出自己的肩膀，交火歇止了，有东西到了她身畔。她咬紧牙关，等待自己的脑袋和脖子分家，或者更糟。

压住她的混凝土块忽然抬升起来，被整个儿掀去了一旁。夏莉猛一下侧转过身来，用力喘了两口气。她试图撑身坐起，肩头又传来清晰抽痛。一只手伸至她面前，人类的手掌。她抬头张望，对上一张并不熟悉的面庞。属于亚裔的轮廓，蓬松的棕褐卷发盖在前额，下方是一双淡漠的灰绿眼睛。一个年轻男人，没有覆盖任何形式的装甲，无袖背心紧绷在他的上身，从左侧探出的手臂纯然由机械构成。碳素黑的外观，上头镌刻着数字代码。“你，”她自行坐了起来，从牙缝里挤出声音，“你这该死的——”

男人比了个噤声手势，在她进一步反击之前忽然眉头一拧，左臂骤然抬起，紧接着又是一声钝重撞击。那东西断开了，有半截掉落在地，断口处有焦黑痕迹。他半跪在地，迅速将某样小型炮筒似的重火力发射器从肩上扯下，毫不迟疑地拧身回去射击了一发。那一响之后它应当是空膛了，夏莉听得出来。然而也再没有新的袭击向她投来。

他在救我？她困惑地瞪着那个陌生人，他们此行的追踪目标，她先前呼叫的后援所要围剿的教团尖兵，他将弹药清空的武器丢弃在地，重新向她伸出完好的那只手。他在尝试救我？

他将她抱起来，尽可能用单臂牢靠地托着她的腰腿。他的腰间还系着囊包，他的背后还挂着一柄机枪，他看起来并不像是走投无路了。然后他开始奔跑，带领她躲过更多坠落的断裂横梁与石雕碎片，夏莉不得不用自己没受伤的那侧胳膊揽住他的脖颈。她伏在他肩头，不多时便因骤然兜头扑下的刺目阳光而眯起双眼。

“我们要去哪？”她问他。

男人没有说话，沉默地看向西方的天空。阳光下他的眼睛比方才温暖了些，虹膜析出一圈漂亮的翡翠色。


End file.
